Angels and Demons: Supernatural Rewrite
by IndianaLundy
Summary: An old family friend, Crystalline Saunders returns to find her father and joins the brothers on their journey. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Next door to John and Mary Winchesters lived the Saunders, Magdalene and Ed. Ed was a hunter his entire life, and when Mary past he helped John on his way to becoming a hunter. The Saunders had a daughter named Crystalline, they called her Chris because she acted more like a boy then anything. She was born only a few months after Dean. When Chris turned 6 her mother was killed in a car accident with her there she survived and after that she realized she wanted to be a hunter. Her father taught her how to hunt along with John. Sammy, Dean and Chris became very good friends. Sammy was nicer to Chris then Dean probably because Dean treated Sammy like a girl. Dean still liked Chris they both shared there first kiss with each other when they were 14. They carried a secret torch for each other, but never went any farther then the kiss. Chris at the age of 16 was made to go to private school so she would learn how to be a "girl". Her father hated that she wanted to be a hunter, so when she finally graduated at 18 she moved to Romania to learn to fight and be as far a way from her father as she could be. She felt a great pain when she left. Leaving behind Dean and Sam without even a goodbye destroyed her. But her strength got her through. She went to college for two years learning Folklore and History. She lived at a church that investigated the supernatural they help her to learn how to fight and use weapons like knives and guns. This is where we begin.

The moon was high and the rain hard outside. Chris held her Heckler & Koch 9mm hand gun in hand. Her other gun was in her holster her hand gently grazed over it. She stood in the doorway of the warehouse looking for her target. "Charles!" She hollered, "If you're here show yourself."

Her brown eyes glistened from the moon light with brown hair to match. "Why hello Chris." Charles finally stepped out from the darkness. He wasn't a normal person in fact he was about 8 feet, and very large with sausage sized fingers that could crush a persons head in an instant.

"You've been killing too many people. I've gotta stop you." She smiled.

"I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't kill me."

Chris smirked taking out her other gun, "Not my fault you broke the deal, now I'm not sorry to say I have to take you down now. Unless you let me take some blood to possible find away to change you to a normal person then we can renegotiate." She was now pointing her guns at him.

"You know I will never let that happen, I like it this way." He through a chair at Chris, and ran. She avoided it with a cartwheel and began to shoot. Not to kill but at least to slow him down. The firing stopped when her clips ran out. She threw her guns down, and took out a knife.

"Bring it on Charles." She charged him with no fear. Able to dodge all his swings of his big arms, she climbed up onto his back and stabbed her knife into his shoulder blade. He winced in pain. Chris back flipped off him. "Thanks for this." She smiled down at him. Then ran towards the window. Up 6 floors she jumped through the window. It was as if the world slowed when she free fell out of the building. She swung around a flag pole, and hit the ground with not a scratch. The black ninja motorcycle waited right where she had left it. She sped down the highways to the Romania church. It was quiet at three in the morning, but still the father was up waiting ever so patiently for Chris to come home.

"It is getting late Crystalline, I was getting worried." He said holding his hands behind his back.

"Nothing to worry about father, I had it all under control." She smiled passing him. Downstairs was where the monks worked and her main man who did all the research and sent her on these missions was. "Hey Reg." She pulled out her bloody knife and handed it to him.

"What took you so long?" He grabbed it, and examined the blade. Reggie was a monk who sinned. He wore the brown rob, and refused to shave his head.

"I'm sorry; he isn't exactly the easiest person to find. I looked in three warehouses before I found him."

"So how did you get Charles to give you this?"

"Forcefully." Chris smiled.

"You know you got a letter in," Reg handed her a letter.

"I never get mail." The return address only said B. Singer. Chris's heart sank, _Bobby_, could it be. She opened it with no hesitation. It was Bobby the man she had lived with when her father was on hunts as she was young.

_Dear Crystalline,_

_Your father has gone missing and I'm unsure of where to look. _

_I thought you might want to come home and help out finding him. _

_This could have something to do with the Winchesters._

_Bobby_

Chris sighed. _My father is missing. _She couldn't believe it, was he hiding or was he in trouble. She hadn't seen Dean, Sam or John in like 5 years. How were they involved?

"Chris what does it say you look concerned." Reg said, finally taking his eyes off the blade.

Chris glanced up at him then back to the letter, "My father is missing." She paused, unsure of what to do. Her father and her never got along, but maybe he really needed her. "I need to go back home." Her eyes sank to sadness as she looked at Reg and all the other monks. This was her family and they treated her as a strong individual who could take care of herself.

Chris frantically packed all the weapons she could take on to the plane in to her AC/DC logo duffel bag, then all her clothes into another. It consisted mostly of jeans, and band logo shirts with camis and halter tops. Plus her most favorite black leather jacket that hugged her beautiful curves perfectly. Her franticness stopped when she found a photo of her, Ed and the Winchester boys. _We were so happy,_ she thought. It was a photo taken a few days before she left for Romania. Folding it she put it in her jacket pocket.

"I see you are almost ready to leave." The father said entering the room.

"Yeah, I almost am." She sat down on her bed rubbing her eyes.

"You are one not to fear but I find that now you are more afraid then ever." He sat next to her.

"I'm afraid that I might not find him or that I might not ever come back here."

The father smiled, "We all will meet up again, whether you come back or not."

That was the last thing the father said before she left. The plane ride was long, but she made it to Kansas. "Home sweet home" Chris smiled.

Bobby had mentioned in his call that the last time he had heard from her father was when he was on a mission in Michigan; in the woods hunting for some kind of a wendigo creature. So that's where she headed, with no vehicle she had to take bus after bus to get there. When she finally reached Michigan it was very damp from all the rain. It was a little town surrounded by mostly forest. Chris found a small cheap motel to put all her stuff and to get some shut eye. Her father would hunt at night for a creature that lived in the woods.

She set her clock for 12:30 so the moon would already be out. She packed up one of her hand guns, a knife, and flashlight. She wore her black leather jacket and a dark green halter with jeans. She walked through the town, bars and restaurants trying to spot her father. But only received cheap pick up lines and smoky air. With no luck available in town she decided to head out into the woods. It was dark, shadows did not exist so only her keen sense of prediction would help her. Her small hand knife was in her hands ready to be used.

There was a snap of a twig. Chris jumped behind a tree, readying her knife. Some form of thing passed behind the tree. Chris breathed in and jumped out from the tree line smacking the thing on the head. It spun around and she saw that it wasn't a monster but in fact a guy, around six feet with short hair. He tried to say something but Chris smacked him down hard onto the ground. Then she felt the presence of someone behind her. "Sam a little help here." Said the guy on the ground. Chris turned to see that a much taller guy with longer hair was behind her holding a shotgun. "Dean you alright?"

Chris pulled out her gun and pointed it at the boy with the shotgun. "Wow, okay wait, my names Sam and that's my brother Dean. There's a dangerous creature out here…"

"I know what's out here," Chris cut him off, "I'm a hunter," She put her gun down as did Sam, "you said your name was Sam and that's Dean."

"Yeah."

"Is it Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Actually it is."

Dean stood up and headed towards Sam. "Sam you don't just tell random people who we are."

"But I'm not just another random person Dean. My name is Crystalline Saunders, I was your neighbor when we were young."

Dean went speechless, the look of shock painted over his face. Sam just smiled. "I thought you moved to Romania."

"I did, but I heard my father was in trouble and decided to came back."

Sam came up to her and hugged her. She had missed Sam and he missed her. "You've gotten a lot taller." She laughed fighting back tears. "Your even taller then Dean."

"You haven't changed much." He said gripping her into a tight hug. He released her and she looked at Dean. He looked even handsomer then what she remembered. Her first love.

"You look good too Dean." She smiled.

Dean smiled a bit, "Yeah you do too." For some reason he could barely look at her, she did leave without even a goodbye.

They worked together and defeated the creature. Burning its body like you would a wendigo. Then decided it would be good to get something to eat.

"I'll get the special with the side of bacon and a coffee." Dean ordered.

"Just coffee here." Sam said.

"Me too."

Chris sat on one side right across from Dean. Subtly she would glance at his good looks. His tight shirt hugging his god like figure, covered by a long sleeve button down shirt, and his leather jacket that she absolutely loved. "So I heard you went to Stanford Sammy, Congrats."

"Yeah it was pretty amazing."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Ditching his family in the process."

"Dean." Chris kicked him under the table; he just stared into her deep brown eyes. She had a really cute smirk, which drove Dean wild. "Sammy didn't want the life you and John have; he had a right to leave."

"Like you." Dean said sternly.

Chris felt hurt that he would say that. She had to leave. "Dean, if I would have stayed I would not be the girl I am today. I would be some house wife if my father had his way." She said firmly, Dean just kept his stern face. Why could he not understand?

"Okay I think we should get on a new subject." Sam announced hoping to stop from a fight to come. "I heard you went to college yourself, where?"

She peeled her eyes away from Dean to Sam. "I went in the University of Romania for Arts, mostly history and folklore. I only went for two years. Then found a job."

"What kind of job?"

Dean sat back in his chair antsy to leave. He didn't want to talk about this. She was strong he knew but she should have never gone off on her own. "A hunting job." She made an attempt at a smile and giggled, "I don't like talking about my time there Sam" Sam was confused, she looked sad and a bit scared of her past. "Let's talk about Stanford. How did you like it?"

Sam and Chris kept talking about there times in college which led to them going to Sam and Deans motel room so they could continue talking. Dean was getting irritated; he abruptly got up and left the room. Chris looked at Sam, "Do you think he's jealous we went to college and he didn't."

"Nah probably just a little shocked to see you, even I didn't think we would see you ever again."

Chris smiled, "Good thing you were wrong." She looked over to the door, "Do you mind if I go and talk to him?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah he needs to talk to you. He missed you. I remember him when you left it hurt him a lot. Kind of like when I lost Jess."

Chris felt a great sadness hit her, "Sam I am really sorry about Jess. Bobby told me about it when I got here."

"Don't be. Go talk to Dean he needs it."

Chris got up and grabbed her jacket. She left the hotel room to find Dean leaning against the hood of his Impala. "Done talking to Sam already thought you two girls would talk all night." Chris smiled he always was a smart ass.

"No I thought I would check on you. You left while we were talking there."

Dean took his hands out of his pockets and folded them. "I was hot."

"Yeah I believe that," She knew he wouldn't just all of a sudden talk about what he was thinking so she started. "Dean," He looked over at her, "I never wanted to leave the way I did, but it was the only way I could continue being a hunter."

"Whatever,"

Chris was getting frustrated, "Dean I get it I hurt you. But it's not like you tried to stop me, or even help me. My father wouldn't let me be what I wanted to be." Chris was yelling now.

"So you had to fly across the Atlantic Ocean to be a hunter. You could have just moved to California or just drove around like us."

"It's not as easy as that." Chris said calming herself down.

He didn't say anything just rolled his eyes. Chris just shook her head, "In the morning I'll be gone again so you don't have to worry about seeing me again." She walked away from a sad looking Dean. Sam was sitting on the bed still. He looked up at Chris, "I thought that when I left I would stop loving him but now I know I never really did stop."

That night Chris slept on the couch and when the sun just rose from the ground Chris was up and ready to leave. She kissed a sleepy Sam on the cheek just like when they were little and then kissed Dean on the forehead and left. She finally found herself a suitable car to get around in, but it would take at least a day to fix. So she found herself stuck in the same town as the Winchesters. She found a small café that provided internet access, hoping to find something on her father's where-a-bouts, but had no luck.

"Chris?" Chris froze in her place and knew that behind her was probably Sam. She debated on not turning around but Sam knew what she looked like, also since she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Sam, shocked to see you here."

"Why did you leave without telling us?" Chris didn't know what to say. "We could help each other."

"Sam I know, but Dean doesn't want me there."

Sam looked almost angry at Dean for being such a dick with no emotion. "He does want you there; he just doesn't know how to tell you."

"Please Sam walk out that door and forget you saw me." Chris wanted so bad to be with them, but it just wasn't the time. "Please I'm begging you, just go." Sam kept standing there. Chris couldn't stand the awkward silence so she grab her stuff and walk for the door but ran into Dean. The smell from his leather jacket mixed with his after shave was intoxicating. "Move please."

"Chris…"

"Please Dean don't. I'll find my dad and whether he's alive or dead I will go back to Romania so you don't have to see me again." She tried to push passed him but he grabbed her arm and swung her to face him.

"What if…" he paused, "What if I don't want you to go."

Chris couldn't believe that he had said that. "I think for once I'm speechless." Dean pulled Chris to the side. Away from Sam and anyone else.

"We're both looking for our fathers, and it may take awhile. Why don't we just stick together for a bit until we find them then you can go or stay. We are all each other has right now."

Chris smiled. "I think I could handle being with you two for a bit."

Dean smiled and made a gesture to kiss her but stopped himself.

"Let's go hot shot." Chris winked at him and grabbed her stuff from the mechanic shop.

"It will be fun all together again." Sam said happy to have Chris.

Dean threw Chris' stuff in the trunk while Chris climbed into the back seat. "I missed this car." Dean and Sam looked back at her and she smiled. The three were back together. Chris was so happy but felt guilty that once again she may have to leave them. Dean turned the key and out blared AC/DC's Back in Black. Chris laughed out loud, "Same old Dean." Sam laughed and Dean smirked into the review mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Benders**_

Sam sat at a small table inside the bar while Dean and Chris were throwing darts.

"You guys know this could just be a run of the mill kidnapping." Chris said standing by Sam waiting for Dean to finish.

"I'm with Chris in this one Sam might not be are kind of gig."

"Yeah you guys are right but Dad did mark the area." Sam drank some of his beer still puzzled by this case.

"Crap." Dean mumbled out.

"Oh that's right Winchester I think I won again," Chris started dancing around Dean laughing. Dean smiled "Rematch,"

Dean walked over to Sam as Chris grabbed the darts from him.

"So why would Dad mark this area,"

"Folklore mostly, there's one that says a shadow like feature would come out at night take people and vanish."

Chris aimed and shot her last dart, "Sounds like a phantom." She walked up to the table, handed Dean the darts and sat by Sam.

"Phantoms usually take people from there beds, not parking lots." Dean snapped.

"There are many different kinds though some just take people anywhere, anytime." Sam smartly put out.

"Yeah," Dean smiled after hitting a bull's-eye, "Beat that Chris." He smirk. Chris only smiled took the darts from Dean, shot one and hit it right on the bull's-eye.

Dean looked shocked. "Oh ya one shot, and how many did it take you?" Chris laughed.

Dean did a fake little laugh. "So tomorrow we should ask around, see if this is our kind of gig."

"I agree," Chris handed the darts to Dean and took a sip of beer.

"There was a motel about 5 miles back." Sam said getting money out to pay for the beers.

"Whoa there, set up another round."

"So you can lose some more Dean." Chris smiled and batted her eye lashes. Dean just smiled back.

"We should get an early start." Sam stood up, hinting that they should leave.

"I'm with him on this." Chris said putting her jacket on.

Dean just rolled his eyes, "You two really know how to have fun don't you, bunch of grandmas. Fine," Dean grabbed his jacket, "I got to take a leak. Met you outside."

Chris and Sam headed outside. Chris smiled towards the bikers hanging outside. Sam just laughed. "Looking for a real man there Chris."

"Oh yeah, that long beard and beer belly, what a turn on." Chris laughed. Sam reach up his hand to silence her and grabbed his flashlight. Chris too had heard that weird noise. Sam slowly got down on one knee and jumped. Chris let out a huge laugh and saw the little cat. "Awe did Sam get scared by the little putty cat." Sam just laughed and let Chris help him up. They walked closer to the Impala, and this time it was Chris who put her hand up to stop Sam. "Did you hear that?" Chris just looked around and when she looked back to where Sam was he was gone. She started to panic and was about to scream his name when a great pain hit her and everything went black.

Chris could hear her name being called, "Sam" The light kept fading in and out, "Sam is that you?" She slowly got up and found that she was in a cage, Sam was slamming against his cage trying to get out. "Chris you alright?"

"Yeah where are we?"

"I'm not sure."

"What took us?"

"See for yourselves." Screamed the guy from the cell over on the other side of Sam.

They were just humans, and they were giving us food. The one that threw food in to Chris' cage smiled at her. "Hello pretty lady."

"Ew." Chris frowned. He just kept smiling and slammed the cage shut.

"I'll be damned there just human."

"Ugly humans I might add."

"Hey you said you liked the nice beer belly." Sam smiled. Chris laughed a bit in disgust.

Sam struggled around the cage trying to break something to use to get out. "What do you think they want from us?"

"I don't know but I'm getting out of here." The guy said, eating his food.

"How you going to do that?" Chris yelled over. He just kept eating and Sam kept trying to get out. Chris sighed, _this sucks._

Chris was awoken again by the sound of a latch being undone on one of the cages. It was the guys cage. "It must have shortened out." He stepped out of his cage.

"You should get back in there."

"I'll get out of here, and get help."

"That was way to easy, get back in the cage." Chris said demanding like.

"This could be a trap…." Sam yelled but the guy headed out of the door.

"I really don't think he is coming back." Chris looked out of the cage.

It was a few moments later and all they could here was a man's scream. Chris and Sam looked at each other worried and a bit afraid. _Where are you Dean?_ Chris asked herself.

The two men brought another woman downstairs. She started to come to, "You alright?" Sam asked.

"Are you Sam Winchester and Crystalline Saunders?"

"Yeah." They answered at the same time.

"Your cousin is looking for you."

"That's great, where is he?" Chris asked.

She sighed, "I cuffed him to my car."

Chris frowned. The door suddenly opened and Chris was worrisome of who they would take next. But it wasn't them; it was Dean, "Sam." He ran up to his cage, "Chris." He looked over to hers. "You guys hurt?"

"No."

"Just my pride." Chris said. Dean smiled to hear that both were alright.

"Good to see you guys."

"Hey how did you get out of the cuffs?" Dean looked to the woman.

"I know a thing or two. These look hard to open."

Chris pointed out of the cage, "There some kind of control panel that opens these."

Dean walked over to it to take a look. "Have you seen them?"

"Yeah dude there just people."

Dean looked back at Sam, "And they jumped both of you, man you guys must be getting rusty." Chris shook her head. "So what's there deal?"

"They let a guy go, but I think he's dead. It must be a trap or something." Chris said a bit concerned.

"Did you see anything outside?" Sam asked.

"Just a bunch of old cars. They must take the people and there cars too."

"There wasn't a black mustang out there about tens year old was there?" The girl asked.

Dean turned to her, "Yeah actually there was." The girl looked sad, "Your brothers." She looked away, "Sorry. There must be a key."

"Yeah I guess." Sam said.

"I'll go find it." With that Dean was gone.

"Back to sitting here I guess." Chris sighed banging her head against the cage wall. Bored out of her wits.

The door suddenly opened, Chris' hopes were that it would be Dean but it was one of the guys. He turned the key to open up a cage it. "What are you doing?" Sam yelled. It was Chris' cage that opened. The guy grabbed her by the leg and dragged her out. Lifting her up and pressing her against the cage he said, "I think I'll make you my wife, when I'm done killing them."

'I don't think so!" Chris spat in his face and dropped kicked him in the balls, and suckered punched him in the face. He was on the ground, Chris grabbed the key and ran for the box. The guy got up and headed towards her. She luckily got Sam's opened and Sam took him to the ground, whaling him around to get the gun. Chris was able to get the police officers opened to and helped her out. Sam knocked the guy out but the gun was jammed. Chris heard the call of what she presumed was the father. She and the officer went up into the rafters waiting for them to come. Chris could see the other brother walking around beneath her and the father was making his way up to top of the room. The officer dived down on top of the guy on the ground. He knocked her off and aimed his gun at her Chris then jumped on to him. He swung around trying to get her off but she hit him hard in the head knocking him out cold. Chris grabbed the gun and as Sam ran in she screamed, "Duck!" and Sam hit the ground leaving her an opening to shoot the father in the shoulder.

Sam dragged the bodies to the cages, except for the fathers. The officer had the gun and had it point at the father. "Go get your cousin, I'll watch him." She seemed determined to kill her.

"You sure," Sam asked. She nodded. Sam and Chris ran out of the room. They found Dean tied up with a small girl standing in front of him. Chris snuck up behind her and picked her up; Sam grabbed the knife from her hand. She squirmed and screamed as she was put into the closet.

Chris noticed the burn mark on Dean's shoulder and grabbed some cloth to put on it. "Thanks." He said Chris just smiled. Sam untied him and they left the house. The officer was walking up to the house as they came out.

"Where's the girl?"

"Locked in a closet." Chris replied

"What about the dad?" Dean asked.

The officer hesitated, "Shot, trying to escape." They just looked at her.

They collected there belongings as she called for back up, "State police and the FBI will be here soon, I suggest that you be long gone before then."

"Thanks." Dean said, "Do you mind giving us a ride we're kind of in the middle of no where?"

"Start walking; duck if you see squad cars." She said. Dean just smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks." Sam said starting to walk.

Dean stood there for a bit, "I'm sorry about your brother."

She smiled, "Thanks, It was really hard not knowing what happened to him, and I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth, but it isn't really." They all just stood there and looked at how sad she was. "Anyways you should go. Bye."

They all started walking away. "Don't do this again."

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Go missing, if you guys vanish again I won't come looking for you two."

"Sure you won't." Sam said rolling eyes, "If you don't Chris might end up getting married." Chris rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Sam."

"Hey you said the whole beer belly was a turn on. You two did make a good looking couple." Sam laughed out loud.

"Yeah the personality just wasn't there for me; I think I'll have to keep looking."

"Ya sure we could go back."

Chris smacked Sam in the shoulder, "Let's talk about how Dean got his ass kicked by a 13 year old girl."

"Shut up." Chris and Sam laughed.

They made there way to finding the Impala and drove to the cheap motel they were staying at. Sam dibs the shower first. So Chris just changed into a clean pair of jeans and shirt. "I'm going to head to the vending machines. Want anything?" Chris asked Dean who was sitting on bed.

"I'll just come with you."

Chris smiled, "This isn't a two man job."

"I know." Dean reached into his pocket and grabbed some change, "Just don't want you to get your ass taken down again and dragged off."

"Fine." Chris really didn't mind that he was coming along, but he was being over protective. She didn't need protecting, if he only knew what she has been through over the pass couple of years, he would know she can handle her own.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he put the money into the vending machine.

Chris was shocked to hear the actual concern in his voice so she thought some form of humor at this time might not be appropriate, "Yeah, are you?"

Dean quickly looked up at her, "Yeah."

"That's good." Dean moved so Chris could get what she wanted from the vending machine.

"So….uh" Dean seemed to be unsure of what he wanted to say.

"What?" Chris asked leaning against the vending machine. Dean just started into her eyes. A very blank moment.

"Yeah, awkward," He said rubbing his hand through his hair. He turned to walk away, but Chris grabbed his arm. He turned around and there lips mashed together. It was a very simple and polite kiss. Dean looked completely shocked. Chris' hand was gripped to his leather jacket holding him there. They just stared into each others eyes. Chris wanted Dean to make the next move but it seemed he was hesitant, so she let go of his jacket. "Let's get back to the room before Sam thinks we've been taken." Chris walked past him a little disappointed in him. Maybe the spark between them was gone. Chris knew that she was walking alone. She stopped to find a hand was on her arm pulling her back. For the first time in a long time she felt that feeling of warmth. Dean pulled her back and pressed her against the wall. His mouth devoured hers. There bodies were as close as they could be and still they pushed to be closer. Dean's hands were everywhere from her hips, to her back, lifting her leg. Chris' hand placed directly on his neck and slowly stroked his hair with the other. They stopped only to catch breath. Dean smiled, "I've been waiting to do that ever since I saw you." Chris smiled

"What took you so long?" she giggled as Dean caught her lips again for a quick kiss. Then he let go, "Sam probably thinks we've been taken." Chris grabbed the dropped pops and chips and they walked back both smiling.

Dean opened the door and they both walked in to the room, Sam was going through his duffel bag finding clothes he looked up at them. "You two look sweaty, what happened?"

Chris hesitated, "Dean tried to steal my candy bar."

"Yeah and yaw know woman and there chocolate." Dean laughed, which received a smack from Chris.

"Done Sam I need a shower." _A cold one._

Sam just watched Chris run quickly into the bathroom and shut the door. She put her back to the door and slid to the floor. _This can't happen_. She thought,_ what happens when I leave. _Outside the door Chris could hear there conversation.

"Dean you alright you look really happy. Like I just got laid happy." Sam said raising a brow.

"Can't a guy just be happy?" Dean sat on the bed smirking. Sam just shook his head. Chris had a quick shower and came out in short shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top. "I guess I'll just sleep with Sam."

"Sounds good to me, which side do you want?"

"Doesn't matter," she said looking over at Dean who was laying on his bed.

"Beware he sprawls out when he sleeps, might get kicked off the bed." Dean smiled.

Chris just made a face and fell a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shadow**_

"Chris," Dean hollered in to the back sit. Chris only stirred. Dean lifted his hand to whack her leg, but Chris grabbed it before he could, He smiled, "Good reflexes,"

"Good morning Chris," Sam said smiling. Chris let go of Dean's hand and he got out of the car and headed for the trunk.

"Yeah right. Tell me you have coffee for me," Sam handed her a thermostat, "What's up with the monkey suits?" She was referencing to their blue jump suits.

"We are security people so we can see the inside of the apartment of the victim," Sam looked back at Chris whose hair was straight up, and looked very confused and tired, "Remember the girl who got attacked in the apartment, no force en…."

Chris cut him, "Yeah yeah, no force enter, what the police are calling the stealth killer. I'm not stupid, just tired."

"Not use to getting little sleep?"

"No, I'm use to staying up for three days straight; it's the fact that all night you kicked me. I'm use to sleeping in peace." Sam just shrugged and smiled. "Why don't I have a monkey suit?"

Dean looked into the window at Chris said, "You don't have any fake id,"

"Right this job includes that over here."

Sam looked back, "What do you mean over here?"

"In Romania it's different," Chris changed the subject quickly, "What am I suppose to do while you guys look like monkeys?" She smiled at Dean.

"Sam I agree with her why do we have to where these stupid suits I feel like a high school drama dork, and these cost a lot of our hard earned money."

Chris shook her head. "Credit card scams Dean aren't hard earned money."

"You think credit card fraud is easy?"

Sam just smiled and said, "Go make you're self some fake id, and we'll meet you at the bar." Chris just nodded and got out of the back seat of the car.

"You do remember how to do that right?" Dean smirked at the still very sleepy looking Chris.

"Yeah I remember the lovely crash course my father gave me about making fake ids." Dean just turned and walked off with his flirty smile on. Chris leaned on the car for a bit then headed up the street, reading the newspaper Sam had. _What could have done this_, she asked herself, _it sounds familiar but what is it._

Chris made her fake ids and headed to the bar Sam said told her to meet them at. Chris looked around and saw Sam waving her over. "Hey where's Dean?"

"I'll give you five guesses."

Chris looked over towards the bar and shook her head. "Same old Dean no doubt." Chris was a bit jealous which Sam noticed.

"Chris," He smiled, "Do you like Dean?"

"Well Sam I don't exactly hate him." She sarcastically.

"I mean like you two use too." Chris just stared at him and didn't know what to say,

"What did you find out at the apartment?"

Sam laughed out loud, "Oh my god you do."

She hated that she was caught, "Maybe I do." Sam just kept laughing.

"I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Dean came strolling up to the table and sat next to Chris.

"Just can't believe how weird this case is. Did you get anything from the bartender…besides her number?" Sam asked.

Dean responded, "Dude I'm a professional, I can't believe you would believe that I…" Chris and Sam just stared at him. "Yeah I did." This made Chris roll her eyes did he totally forget their kiss or was he just not interested; she put the thought to rest with a drink of Sam's beer.

"Find anything on the symbol?" Dean asked.

"No, nothing in dad's journal or in any of the usual books. We'll just have to dig a little deeper I guess."

"Can I see it Sam." Sam handed her a drawing of it. _I've seen this before but where?_ "Sorry I'm not too sure what it is, it looks somewhat familiar but nothing comes to mind." Sam just looked around the bar, "There was a victim before her right any connections?"

"Ben was a banker and Meredith was a waitress. They never met and shared no friends."

"So to recap the only successful information we have is the bartender's number." Dean smiled; Chris and Sam rolled their eyes. Sam looked off into the distance and got up.

"What?" Dean yelled out to him. Both of them got up and followed him. He was standing in front of some blonde chick that Dean didn't recognize. Chris and Dean walked into their conversation.

Dean tried to cough his way into the conversation but the girl announced to him, "Dude cover your mouth."

Chris just laughed, "Mind him he's a bit of an idiot and tends not to think with his upstairs brain," She put her hand out, "Hi I'm Chris one of Sam's friends."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Meg."

Sam just looked at Dean, "I'm sorry Meg this is my brother Dean."

Meg frowned and looked at Dean, "This is Dean."

"So you have heard of me?" Dean smiled.

Meg laughed hardily, "Oh yeah I've heard of you, and the way you treat Sam like luggage."

Dean smiled went away, "Sorry?"

"Why don't you just let him do what he wants, and stop dragging him around."

"Meg," Sam jumped in, "It's alright."

Everyone just stood there, Dean whistled, "Awkward."

"Dean let's get a drink." Chris grabbed him by the arm and led him to the bar.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said drinking about half his beer in one shot.

Chris just watched him, "You know women, weird and crazy sometimes."

Dean just shook his head. Sam waved them over to leave, Chris paid for the beers and they left.

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asked.

"I don't know man, I've only met her once, and meeting her here now it's just weird."

Dean looked a bit pissed, "What was she saying, that I treat you like luggage, what you bitching about me to some chick?"

"Dean I'm sorry, it's when we had that huge fight. I met her at a bus stop in Indiana."

"Well is there any truth to what she saying, am I keeping you here against your will Sam."

"No, now listen I think something very weird is going on here."

"Tell me about it she wasn't that into me."

Chris laughed, "Dean not every single women is going to like you."

"Not like that, I mean are type of strange. Maybe a lead."

"Why do you think that Sammy she seems normal?" Chris said.

"I met Meg weeks ago, and now I meet her here. It's just weird."

"Could be a random coincident?"

"No there something about this girl that I can't quiet put my finger on."

Dean smirked, "Oh but I bet you'd like to. Maybe you have a thing for her." Chris smiled in agreement.

"Don't agree with him."

"I didn't say anything."

"You had a look. Dean just please check if there is a Meg Masters in Andover, and see if you guys can't find anything on that symbol."

Chris raised a brow, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to watch Meg."

Dean smiled so big, "Yeah you are."

"I just want to see what's what."

"Yeah ya' little pervert, come on Chris."

"Have fun Sammy." They walked back to the hotel.

Dean was searching on the laptop and Chris was on the bed looking for connections between the victims. Dean picked up his phone and dialed up Sam, Chris slightly listened to their conversation but it was the usually Dean giving Sam a hard time on the Meg thing. Chris was a little shocked about the Dayvas, she had only heard of them. And they were very old school. Dean put his phone, "Sam hang up on you?"

"Yeah."

"Be nice to him, he's not like you."

Dean looked at her, "What do you mean like me?"

"He likes to go slow and have a relationship, not just kiss a girl passionately and miss lead her. He's the sensitive one."

Dean was struck with confusion. Chris just rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Dean sat there for a few minutes. Not entirely sure what to say. "This is my life Chris."

"No kidding I have a similar one." She hand gestured the room.

"I mean, Sam left and could have a real in depth relationship. I go from town to town, never staying in a place for a very long time. I can't have that with this job. When I thought I could it crashed and burned leaving me hurt."

"What are you talking abou…"

"You." Chris had a face realization. "You left me."

"So what was the kiss for?"

Dean sat back in his chair, "I don't even know."

"And the reason we haven't talk about it?"

Dean just went back to his computer, "You'll probably just leave again anyways." They sat in absolute silence, "Find any connections on the victims?"

Chris just sighed, "No, I'm going to go for a walk, alone." She grabbed her jacket and left the room. Leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Chris walked down the streets, kind of regretting not bringing a knife. She needed to think how she was going to seclude the feelings she was having for Dean. He was right she would probably leave once she finds her father, but what if it takes time to find him. But also Dean has a hard enough life with Sam and his visions he doesn't need a girlfriend to be there, but it could help him with stress. So many questions she just didn't know what to think. She leaned against some building and saw Meg walking up to her.

"Chris is that you?"

"Hey Meg, what you doing up so late?" A little concerned she didn't see the Impala anywhere.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Guy troubles."

"Oh," Meg seemed fascinated, "With Sam's brother Dean."

"Yeah, but whatever my problem. I should go back before they get worried." Chris smiled at Meg and started to walk away. Chris froze when she could sense Meg was going to hit her. Chris swung around and grab Megs arm before it could her. "Gonna have to try hard then that." Chris kicked her in the gut. Meg stumbled back and when her head turned to look at Chris her eyes were black. "One of you."

Meg ran at Chris and they began to fight Chris seemed to be winning, by getting more hits in, and dodging all of Megs. But when she was about to kick Meg in the head, Meg grabbed her foot in air and twisted it causing Chris to wince and fall to the ground. "I win" Meg said before stomping Chris' head with her foot.

It was still dark outside when Chris awoke. She found herself in a warehouse tied to a pillar. _Why don't I ever have my knife in these situations_? She wiggled around trying to get loose but it wasn't working. "Stop trying, you're only going to hurt yourself." It was Meg.

"So Sam was right, you are whose doing this."

"Yeah and with Sam following me last night and me now having you they will no doubt come."

Chris was a bit shocked, "You knew Sam was following you?"

"It's all a part of my plan, there the bait I need."

"The bait?"

Meg was near the alter, lighting candles, and fixing up stuff. "Yes."

"For who?"

"In time you will know."

"I hate surprises."

"I can tell," She walked over to Chris, "You knew I was going to hit you, not a lot of people can sense that, or even fight as well as you can."

"Thanks I was taught well."

"You seem different."

"Different hey, well I ain't a demon, like you." Chris smiled.

Meg smiled back, "You don't have to tell me, I will find out. But right now." Meg pulled out a knife, "I need some blood," She put one hand over Chris' mouth and cut her arm collecting the blood in a bowl. Chris stayed strong, but once Meg was done she smacked Chris across the face knocking her out.

Chris stirred awake again. Meg was at the altar mutter something in Latin. She looked around and saw Sam and Dean climbing up the elevator shaft. Dean put one finger over his mouth, telling Chris to stay quiet. She nodded. Sam got out first then Dean. They rushed behind the pillars, getting their guns ready. Chris just watched Meg. "Guys!" She announced. Chris was shocked. "Hiding is a little bit childish don't you think? Why don't you come out?" She turned away from her alter towards the boys. Chris tried to wiggle out but it wasn't working. "Sam this puts a crimp on our relationship."

"Yeah tell me about it." Sam stated.

"So Meg where's your Dayva friend?" Dean asked.

"There around and that shot gun won't do any good."

"Shot guns not for the demon." Dean smiled. Chris wondered; _do they not know that she is a demon. _

"So who are you waiting for Meg?"

Meg looked up at Sam, "You."

Chris noticed on the wall some kind of shadow but no one was there, "Sam Dean watch out!" She yelled but it was too late Sam's gun was knocked out of his hands and he was on the ground. Dean was next gun gone and on the ground. Meg dragged their bodies to the two other poles, one on each side of Chris.

"Dean." Dean woke up first and looked over at Chris, "You okay?"

"I've been better." Meg just leaned against the table smiling at her catch. Sam started to wake up, Dean looked over to him, "Hey, Sam don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend. Is a bitch." He looked over to Meg now.

"Not as much as your girlfriend Dean, tough one she is." Meg looked at Chris. Chris just made a face at Meg and left it at that.

"This whole thing was a trap. People from Lawrence, everything." Sam said rather weak from all the blood he was losing.

"No those were just to draw you in."

"You killed those innocent people."

"Babe I've killed a lot more for a lot less." She smiled.

"You trapped us, good for you." Dean said cockily, "Kill us already."

"You guys are the bait Dean," Chris looked over to him, "But she won't say for who."

"Dad." Sam whispered. "It's a trap for Dad."

Meg smiled. "You couldn't have just told me that one Meg." Chris said.

"What's the fun in that?"

Dean smirked, "Well sweet heart, your dumber then you look Dad would never fall for this. He's too good."

"Your right about that he is good." She walked over to Dean and kneeled in front of him, "He has one weakness, you. Just like you Dean, now I'm not too sure if you know but Chris here has feelings for you, I was going to kill her, but I thought I would save it for when you were here, so we can all find out if you feel the same way." Meg got up and pulled out her knife, and walked up to Chris. She held the knife up to her face, and let it slide down the side of her face, to her neck. She pushed hard making a small stream of blood drip down her body. Dean struggled in the bindings. Meg saw this and smiled. She took the knife and stabbed it into Chris arm. Chris cried out.

"Meg I swear to god I will kill you!" Dean yelled. Chris fought back the pain as Meg pulled it out and threw it across the floor.

"I have my answer. And when your father gets here to save you, because I now he is in town, I'll let the Dayvas kill her first, nice and slow so you can watch." Meg smiled.

"Well I got news for you; it's going to take a lot more then shadows to kill him."

"The shadow is the only part of the Dayva you can see."

"Why are you doing this Meg?" Sam asked looking at Chris. Who was doing better but weak from the blood she was losing.

"I'm doing this for loyalty, love. Like your love for Mommy and Jess." She faced Dean, "And Chris."

"Go to hell!" Sam yelled out of breathe.

"Baby I'm already there." Meg smiled and moved over to Sam straddling his legs. "Come on Sam we both know how you feel about me. I saw you when you were watching me changing," Dean and Chris both looked a bit disgusted at Sam, "Turned you on didn't it."

"Get a room you two." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Meg started feeling all over Sam. Chris noticed that Dean was trying to escape. Meg looked over when she thought she had heard something. "It's me; I make really weird noises when I'm gushing blood." Chris smiled trying to distract Meg, but Meg walked right passed her and found Deans knife and tossed. She just returned back to Sam, "We're you trying to distract me?"

"No, it's was because I have a knife of my own." Sam head butted her and went for the alter. Shadows were popping up all over the walls and grabbed Meg dragging her away and out the window. Sam grabbed his knife and untied first Chris then Dean. They all went to the window. Chris tied up her wound as much as possible. "I guess the Dayvas hated being bossed around." She smiled relieved it was over.

"I guess not. Hey Sam next time you want to get laid find a girl that's less bucks full a crazy."

"I totally agree." Chris winced at her arm.

Dean came up next to her, "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Dean patted her on the shoulder and they all headed back to the hotel. Dean unlocked the door and Chris went in first. "Hey!" She yelled at a figure by the window. He turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dad." Dean said overly shocked.

"Hi boys." Dean and John walked up to each other and hugged. Chris smiled they looked so happy. Sam and Chris walked when they were done. "Hi Sam."

"Dad."

"It was a trap, I know I'm sorry." Dean said.

"I know I was there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy right?"

Both Sam and Dean at the same time said, "Yes sir." Chris hated it they weren't in the military, he was there father.

John looked over to Chris, "Crystalline Saunders, you are a sight for sore eyes." She smiled back and John took her into a hug, "Keeping my boys alive."

"For the past month I have, I'm here trying to find my father. Have you seen him?"

"I had heard he went missing, but I have yet to find him. He has been helping me with this. That's why I won't be shocked if it got him; it has tried to stop me before."

"The demon?" Sam jumped in.

"Yeah it knows I'm going to kill it."

"How?" Dean asked.

John smiled, "I'm working on that."

"Let us come with you we could help." Sam pushed.

"No Sam, not yet. I don't want anyone of you caught in the cross fire. I don't want you hurt."

"You don't have to worry about us."

Tears came to John's eyes, "Of course I do, I'm your father. Listen Sam the last time I saw you we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir."

They just looked at each other, "It's good to see you again. It's been a long time." John said.

"Too long." Chris wanted to cry it was so beautiful as they hugged. If they could forgive each other then maybe Ed and she could. Dean had tears in his eyes; Chris grabbed his hand letting him know she was there. He didn't look at her just held it tight in his hand. John flew across the room all of a sudden and Sam knocked down getting cut.

Dean cried out, "No!" Chris and Dean were thrown to separate walls. John was being cut, as were Dean and Sam by the Dayvas. Chris wasn't even being touched. She crawled her way to the bag Sam had brought in. "Shut your eyes," Chris yelled, "These are shadow demons, let's light them up." Chris cracked the bottle and it lit up the room, the shadow creatures scattered away. Chris grabbed the bag and grabbed Sam, Dean helped John and they all left the hotel and headed towards their car.

"Once that's out they'll be back we have to leave now," Sam announced to all.

"Wait Sam," Dean looked over to John, "Dad you can't come with us."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked all antsy.

"You guys are beat to hell," John looked a lot worse, Chris would admit.

"I'll take care of them John."

"We need to stick together," Sam yelled.

"Sam listen! We almost got dad killed in there, he's vulnerable when he is around us." He looked at John, "You're stronger without us."

Sam grabbed John's shoulder, "I need to be a part of this."

"We will all have a part to play this is just beginning. Trust me son, and let me go." They all starred long and hard at each other. Sam let go of his father nodding with tears. John began to walk off. Chris yelled out after him, "If you find my dad tell him I'm looking for him."

John nodded "Be careful." and got into his truck. Chris, Dean and Sam all got into the Impala. Sam and Dean in front and Chris in the back. They backed out of the alley and drove off. Both Sam and Dean kept wincing in pain. Chris searched through her bag and found the med kit.

"Sam move over a bit please?"

He looked back at her, "Why?"

"So I can patch you both up before you bleed to death."

Sam moved more towards the door, allow Chris to jump the seat and sit in the middle of them. She turned to Sam examining the wound on his face.

"What you're a doctor now?" Dean said rather groggy.

"Two years in college I took some medical courses so I would never have to see a doctor." Dean just smiled.

Sam flinched when she put some peroxide on to the wound to wash it of dirt. Chris wiped the wound of the blood and put some gauze on it and tapped it there. To finish it off she kissed it. Sam just laughed, "What was that for?"

"When you were younger you would beg me to kiss your boo boos better, and I thought it would make you smile." Chris laughed. "Well your done time for Dean."

"I'm fine."

"Not only is your face covered in blood but I can see that your arm is bleeding too, pull over the car so Sam can drive." Dean debated on not pulling over, but he wanted to be taken care of by Chris. Dean moved to Sam's spot and Sam took the drivers. Chris did the same with Dean's face and once she put the gauze on, she kissed his forehead. Dean smiled at her. "Now your arm." He gave her his arm and she did her stuff. "You're all done."

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"No I'm find I patched up back at the warehouse." She showed him her arm and how it was okay. He couldn't help but flash back to Meg stabbing Chris and her cry out in pain. Dean put his head on the window and fell asleep. Sam kept driving and Chris just sat there. Sam looked over at her.

"You know when you went missing there; Dean and I had a talk."

Chris looked at him, "About what?"

"What if tonight the demon was dead? What would we do? That kind of stuff."

"What would you do Sam? If the demon was dead?"

"I would want to go back to school, but Dean doesn't seem to want that."

Chris looked over at the sleeping Dean, "He just wants to keep you close and make sure your safe Sam, but I understand where you're coming from, I loved when I was in school. I really wish I could go back."

"What do you mean? You could go back."

Chris smiled at his attempt to make her happy, "Sam, you want to kill the demon that ruined your life and for you it will be over when it's done, it won't end for me. I love this job and hate it at the same time."

"You sound like Dean." Sam smiled. Chris just kept smiling. "He wants you here."

Chris shot her head towards him, "Who? Dean?"

"Yeah. Chris when I asked him what he would want for himself, the first thing he said was you." Chris glanced at Dean, "He wants all of us to be together, and I know that there are no white picket fences in your future, but he doesn't care and I know you don't"

Chris hated that he was right. "I gave him a chance Sam, a chance for something with me, but he pushed me away. I'm not going to push him into something that he knows when I find my father; I will go back home."

Sam was frustrated by the looks on his face, "You will?"

"Will what?"

"Go back to Romania, when the people who love you are here?"

Chris shook her head, "Don't give me this crap Sam, you left the people that cared for you because you didn't want this life. I do." Sam sat silent, "The people there they care about me, my father doesn't. He's only looking to keep me away from this life. If he wanted that so bad he shouldn't have trained me." Tears swelled in her eyes, "You don't think I want to stay here? I do, I want to be here with you and Dean, because you two are my family, but I can't fight him. I can't have him shun me when I see him."

Sam hit the steering wheel, "Then why did you come back!?" He yelled.

Chris looked at him a little angry and a little hurt, "Because as much as I hate him, he is my father, and I still care for him."

Sam pulled the car over, and got out slamming the door. Chris followed him as he walked a little ways from the car. He wasn't yelling but was still angry, "If you care about us so much you would stay."

Chris was in tears, "Sam when I left here it was hard and killed me, and it was the same when I left there. I'm living in two worlds right now. Both in which I have people I love. I don't know what to do." She wiped her face of her tears and calmed herself down, "I want to say I will leave so that I don't get attached, but really I don't know." She walked a little closer to Sam, "You probably wondered why I didn't want to talk about Romania." Sam nodded, "It was because some seriously bad stuff happened to me there and I don't like to remember it. I told them that they may never see me again because a part of me wants to stay here, where life is a little bit easier. No one can tell the future. I just don't want to break your hearts again if I do."

"I like the maybe a lot better than the will." Chris smiled with Sam. Sam took her into a hug. Chris giggled which led Sam to raise a brow, "What?"

Chris couldn't stop laughing with tears still in her eyes, "How is Dean sleeping through this?" Sam and Chris broke out into laughter. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't posted in awhile went camping for 2 weeks. But now Im back!!!_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**_

_**Hell Hounds**_

Dean was driving; Sam asleep in the passenger side and Chris sat in the back reading her magazine. Chris looked when she noticed Dean was putting a spoon in Sam's mouth. "Dean what…"

"Shhh," Dean cut her off. He took out his phone and took a picture. He was smiling the biggest smile. Dean cranked the radio, which was playing, "Fire of unknown origin" by Blue Oyster Cult and started to sing. Sam jumped up spitting out the spoon. Chris laughed, shaking her head at there stupidity.

"Ha Ha very funny." Sam said not amused.

Dean laughed, "Sorry, not a lot of scenery in east Texas kind of have to make your own."

"We're not kids anymore Dean, we're no starting that up again."

"Start what?"

"That prank crap, it always escalates."

"Awe Sammy afraid to get a little Nair in your shampoo again." Dean laughed.

Chris looked up from her magazine, "I remember that, Sam you were so cute bald." Chris laughed. Sam just looked at her not amused.

"Fine Dean but remember you started this."

"Okay baldy."

"As long as you two don't include me in this I'll be fine." Dean just smiled in to the review mirror. Chris noticed, "I swear to god Dean you do anything to me, I will mess with the Impala."

"Where are we anyways?" Sam asked.

"A few hours outside of Richardson's."

"What's this case about anyways?" Chris asked threwthe magazine onto the ground and leaned forward.

Sam grabbed the newspaper off the dash and said, "About a month ago, a group of kids go poking around this local haunted house."

"Which is haunted by what?" Dean asked.

"Well the legend goes it takes girls,"

"Yeah me." Chris cut him off smiling.

Sam smiled, "Anyways, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. The group of kids find a dead girl hanging up in the basement, weird thing is when the cops got there the body was gone. So the cops think the kids were just yanking chains."

"Maybe the cops are right." Chris said.

"That's true but I read some of the kids first accounts and they seem pretty sincere."

Dean made a face, "Where did you read the accounts?"

"Well last night I surfed some local paranormal websites and I found one."

Chris let out a small laugh, "Sam you do know those sites are crap and usually bogus,"

"And probably streaming live from Mom's basement." Dean added.

"Yeah probably, but look we let dad run off, which was a mistake I might add. In the mean time we need to find something to hunt. There's no harm in checking this out."

"Alright where do we find these kid's?"

They drove up the Rodeo Drive-in. They interviewed each kid, and got three different description. The only thing in common was that it was a girl and she was real. "Okay." Dean announced. Chris stood between the two boys shaking her head.

"How did you guys find out about this place?" Sam asked.

All at once they said, "Craig."

They walked away from them, "Well I think we learned a lot. It was definitely a girl who had a mixture of blonde, black and red hair, who was moving but wasn't, but she was there." Dean laughed a bit. "So we go talk to Craig I guess and hope for more information." The boys both nodded and they headed to an old record store. "Man, the monks would be in heaven here." Chris said to herself.

"What?" Dean asked

"Nothing."

This small guy walked up to them, "Can I help you guys with anything?"

"Are you Craig Thirsten?" Chris asked.

"I am." He answered.

"Uh," Dean started, "We're from the Dallas morning news, I'm Dean and this is Sam and Chris."

"No way," he looked surprised, "I'm a writer too. For my schools lit paper." He walked around putting away records.

"Well good for you Morrison." Chris smacked Deans arm.

"We're here doing a report on local haunting and resources tell us that you might know of one?" Chris asked.

Craig looked up from his records, "You mean the Hell House."

"That's the one," Dean responded.

Craig explained that the house was owned by a farmer named Mordechai Murdoch back in the 30s and that he only had daughters. The drought caused his family to lose money so he didn't have enough to feed his family, so he killed his daughters so that they wouldn't starve to death. He did this hanging them in the rafters and then killed himself the same way.

"Now they say that any girl that goes in there is stringed up just like his daughters."

"Where did you hear all this?" Dean asked.

"My cousin, I didn't believe it at first but now I do. I'll tell you what I told the cops that girl she was real and she was dead. This was not a prank." He seemed very scared. They thanked him for his help and then they left. They all walked out towards the Hell House, "Man talk about curb appeal." Dean said as they looked at the rotting house. They examined the outside of the house with emf but had no luck do to the power lines near the house.

"I guess will just have go in." Chris announced and headed towards the door. Dean pulled her back.

"Maybe you should stay out here." Chris was shocked and a little offended.

"Why?"

"It could be dangerous."

Chris laughed a little, "You're scared that Mordechai might get me, Dean I'm not afraid to go in there but if you are. Me and Sam can handled it."

Dean let go of her arm, "Let's go."

They all walked into the house. It was dark and dirty. A bunch of symbols were on the wall new and old, "Hey Sam, wasn't this one not introduced until like the 60s?"

Sam walked up beside her, "Yeah, the situal of sulfur was way after Mordechai time."

Dean just looked at Sam, "This is why you never get laid." Sam continued taking pictures of each of the symbols. "Hey have you two seen this one before?"

Chris tilled her head looking at it at different angles. "Can't say I have."

Even Sam said, "No."

"I have, somewhere."

Chris giggled, "In what? a book" Dean looked at her, "Just saying what's the last book you read?" Chris walked away looking at all the other symbols. This place kind of crepe her out. She could still here Sam and Dean talking in the other room but could hear something else. She walked closer to the door, and a loud noise came from behind it. She looked back to where Dean and Sam were. They had heard it too and rushed to each side of the door. When they were already Sam opened the door and they rushed in getting light flashed into there eyes.

"Cut!" One of the two guys yelled, "It's just a bunch of humans."

"What are you guys doing here?" The other one asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked

"Uh we belong here. We're professionals."

"Professional what?"

"Paranormal investigators." The one with the beard reached into his pocket and grabbed two business cards.

Chris laughed looking at the one in Deans hand, "Holy crap,"

"You have got to be kidding me." Dean said.

"Ed Zedmore, and Harry Spangler , you guys run that website." Sam stated.

"Yup," The one she assumed was Ed walked up to her, "And what's a pretty girl like yourself," He kissed the top of her hand, "doing here with a bunch of amateurs like those two?" Dean rolled his eyes and walked passed Ed.

Chris smiled, "Just looking for some cheap thrills I guess."

Ed smiled at her, "You know it's not too safe here for a girl like you." He played with her fingers.

"Oh yeah." Chris tried to act confused.

"Yeah we're conducting a serious scientific investigation and if the ghost comes out you might get hurt."

Dean had to cut into this ridiculous flirting, "What do you guys got so far?"

Chris smiled at Dean he seemed a bit jealous, Ed just kept looking at Chris, "Well Harry why don't you tell them about EMF."

"EMF?" Sam looked confused.

Harry stood up looking proud, "Electro Magnetic Field." Sam and Dean smiled at each other rolling there eyes. He explained the complexities of the device and Chris couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. Ed finally let go of her hand and walked up to Harry.

"Wow," Sam said whistling.

"So have you guys ever seen a ghost?"

Ed turned to Dean, "Once."

Chris tried to keep from laughing. "We were investigating this house and we saw a vase fall off a table."

"By itself." Harry added all wide eyed.

"Well we didn't see it fall but we heard it, something like that really changes you."

'Wow." Chris said trying to sound shocked.

"I think I get the picture, we should go and let them get back to work. Sam, Chris." Ed smiled at Chris, she waved and they left rolling there eyes.

Chris and Sam were leaving the Heritage Hall and ran into Dean. "Find anything?"

"Well we found a Mark Murdoch, but he only had two children both boys, and no record that he killed anyone." Chris stated.

"No hits on the missing persons either. Dudes this case is a bust now I say we find a bar and some beers." Chris smiled to that. She reached for the car door when Sam stopped her. Dean turned the key to start the car. The radio blared out Spanish music and the window wipers were going, Dean rushed and turned everything off. "What the…"

Sam and Chris got into the car laughing. "That's weak." Chris just kept laughing.

Chris and Dean went to the bar as Sam headed back to the motel. Chris walked over to the bar and grabbed two beers. She got a few looks and some crappy pick up lines, which she had good laugh over. She glanced over to Dean who seemed a little mad at what she was doing. "Here's your beer, and some fries are on the way too." Dean drank some of his beer and looked at Chris.

"What was that back at the house?"

"With Ed and Harry?" He nodded, "Just thought I would have some fun. Why you jealous?"

"Yeah." Chris didn't expect Dean to say that especially in a serious tone. She was really shocked.

"Oh…"

"Sam told me about what you two argued about." Chris shook her head.

"Sam shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" He placed his arm on the back of the booth. Chris didn't know how to answer that question.

"Because."

"That's not an answer." The waitress brought over the fries. Chris noticed that Dean didn't even look at her short skirt or low shirt.

"Dean you and I have very similar lives, we both love this job, and I think that's what attracts me to you most. I gave you a shot and you pushed me away, I'm not going to pu…" Dean pushed his lips onto hers. Chris went speechless.

Dean smiled at Chris, "If you're willing to give it a shot I will."

Chris pecked him, "Alright then." Chris went to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"First thing though, you stop sleeping with Sam and start sleeping with me."

"Deal." She kissed him. Dean put down a bunch of money and led her to the Impala that was in the parking lot of there hotel. Dean pressed her up against the car and kissed her hard and fast. She felt around his body earning to touch his skin. She took control and pushed him into the back seat placing her on top. He smiled loving the aggression she had. Piece by piece they strip each others clothes off. And …

Dean woke up in the backseat of the Impala with Chris laying on top of him, he smiled remembering the night he had. He noticed Chris was wearing his button down shirt. He did his best not to wake her as he put his pants on and t-shirt. Groggy and tired Chris asked, "What time is it?"

"8:30 am." Dean smiled.

Chris shot up, "We spent the entire night here?"

Dean smirked, "Well it was a busy night." Kissing her on the lips and smiling.

"I'm getting coffee." Chris put her jeans on and gave Dean his shirt back so she could put her halter back on. She put her calf high boots on, and kissed Dean goodbye. As she walked to the coffee shop, her head hurt from all the alcohol consumption mixed with the many times they had sex during the night. She order three tall coffee's and walked back to the motel. She walked in on Dean and Sam smiling at her. She closed her eyes at the realization, "You told Sam." Dean nodded, "Not all the details I hope."

"Nah Sammy isn't into that. We got something on the police radio a girl was found in the hell house."

"So it might actually be real." Sam nodded. "Great."

They all got into the car and headed out to the house. The girls body was being put into the funeral home car when they got there. "Poor girl," Chris muttered to herself. They all walked up to the cops. "What happened?" Dean asked the detective.

"The poor girl hung herself in there last night, it just doesn't make sense, she had a full ride to university." He walked off.

Sam asked, "So what do you think?"

"I think we missed something."

"I guess tonight we should take a look at the house." Chris stated.

That night the cops surrounded the place. Sam stated, "Guess the cops don't want any kids screwing around in there."

"Yeah but we still have to get in there." Dean looked around for a possible ways to get in, but the cops were doing a pretty good job.

"Then what?" The moment Chris said that they heard Harry and Ed moving around in the bush.

"I don't believe it," Dean smiled, "I got an idea." He stood up a bit and hollered, "Who ya gonna call?" The cops started running for the two guys giving Chris, Dean and Sam time to run into the house. They quickly got in and shut the door. Sam gave them each a gun. They made there way downstairs and they looked around. Dean picked up one of the jars, "Hey Sam I dare you to take a swig of this."

"Dean that's gross."

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked.

"I double dare you." He smiled.

"Are you 10 Dean?" Chris asked rhetorically. Something moved in the room over. Chris readied her gun. It came from a small cupboard. Sam opened it only to find rats pop out.

"I hate rats," Dean said kicking some of them away.

"You rather it be a ghost?"

"Yes." Chris was a bit relieved it wasn't a ghost though. She turned, only to have an axe whaled at her. She hit the ground and started shooting as did Dean and Sam but nothing was happening. Merdock just kept swinging. After a few rounds he disappeared. Dean helped Chris up. "What the hell kind of spirit is immuned to rock salt?" Sam yelled. They attempted to get out of the house, but things were smashing all around them. Mordechai Murdoch appeared and started swing at Sam. He yelled, "Get out of here." Chris started up the stairs and was followed by Dean and then Sam. Murdoch still chased them. All three stumbled out the front door falling onto each other. Chris dragged Sam to his feet and they ran passed Ed and Harry.

That morning Chris and Dean sat on the same bed while Sam at the desk looking up some stuff. Chris was going through books and there dad's journal. Dean just sat there drawing the symbol. "What the hell is this symbol? It's bugging the hell out of me. This whole damn job is bother me, I though Mordechai only went after chicks. Like that explains you Sam but why me."

"Hilarious." Sam said not amused.

"He's right Sam, I was standing right next to you and still he went after you. And I thought he strung up his victims not try to gut them with an axe" Chris said confused.

"Yeah why does this one keep changing?" Sam asked looking at the Hell Hounds website. "Wait."

"What is it Sam?" Chris asked.

"There's a new post on the website. It says that Mordechai was actually a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrist. Where the hell is this going?"

"And why does it keep changing based on what the site says?" Chris asked. Dean rose a bit.

"I don't know but I think I figure out where it all started."

Sam and Dean headed to the record store and Chris stayed at the room. She kept looking up the symbols trying to find out what could be causing this. Sam returned first. "Find anything?"

Chris shook her head. "Tobetan thought form."

"You think Mordechai is a Topa."

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Good job, I'm going to have a shower."

"Okay."

Dean walked in about a half hour later. "Hey."

"What is in your hand Dean?"

"Nothing." Chris just rolled her eyes.

"Hey I'm back." Dean yelled so Sam could here.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked from the shower.

"Out." Dean started putting itching powder on Sam's boxers. Sam came out of the shower.

"Me and Chris think Mordechai is a Topa." Dean looked blank, "A tobetan thought form."

"I know what a Topa is, why don't you get dressed. Will get something to eat." Dean strolled into the bathroom smiling.

They all went out for lunch there Chris explained what symbol it was that tiped off the spirit and how Topas were created. Sam kept violently scratching himself, Dean found it very amusing to watch. "So how do we destroy an idea?"

"That we're not to sure on." Sam said closing his laptop. Dean sat there thinking for a bit.

"We need to find a copy shop." Dean got up and put his free arm around Chris leading her to the car, Sam said, "I think I'm allergic to our soap." Dean just laughed. "You're a jerk." Sam yelled after them.

They pulled up in the Impala at a trailer park. "They live here?"

"Yeah Chris looks like your future husband lives in a trailer." Sam laughed. Chris just smiled and stuck her tongue out. They walked up to an older looking trailer. Dean banged on the door and yelled, "Come on out guys we can here you in there." Both Harry and Ed popped out of the trailer. Dean smiled, "Look at that action figures in there original packaging. What a shocker." Dean purposely put his arm around Chris' waist and pulled her closer to show Ed some kind of ownership.

"Guys we need to talk."

"Yeah sorry guys and my lady," Chris smiled, "But we're a bit busy here."

"Okay," Dean said all serious, "Will make it quick we need you guys to shut down your website."

"Please." Chris added batting her eyes.

"Sorry but after getting busted last night and having to spend it in a cell, that's not going to happen."

Sam jumped in, "Guys we all know what we saw last night in that house, your website is bringing more people here and more people are going to get hurt."

"Hey Ed maybe these guys have a point." Harry started to per sway there way but Ed said no.

"We have an obligation to our fans,"

"And I have an obligation to kick your little asses." Dean said moving forward but Chris put her hand out to stop him.

"Guys these two aren't going to listen to us, let's just forget giving them the information, they won't do what we want." Chris gestured they all walk away.

"Wait what information?" Ed ran after them.

"Don't tell them Sam." Dean said wrapping his arm around Chris' shoulder.

"Please, will do what you want, promise."

"Alright." Sam handed them a death certificate, "This is his death certifiucate, he didn't die from a hanging or from slitting his wrist, but in fact killed himself with a gun and now they say that he is terrified of them."

"And if you shoot him with one they say it will kill the son of a bitch." Dean added.

Ed and Harry looked at each other. Harry began to ran in excitement. Ed just smiled and walked away slowly.

"It so worked." Dean smiled.

They all sat at the diner waiting so the new information would change the lore. Making Mordechai an easy kill.

Ring ring.

Chris' cell began to ring, she looked at the caller id, unknown. "Who is it?" Dean asked. Chris just shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Chris it's John, are you with the boys?"_

"Yes, where…"

"_Don't mention it's me, step away from them I need to talk to you."_

"I have to take this." Chris got up and left the table so she was out of ear shot of Dean and Sam. "What do you need?"

"_Your father knew the name of the man that had the colt. Do you know it?"_

"Yeah it's Daniel Elkins. I'm not sure where he lives though."

"_That doesn't matter. Thanks."_

"Wait! Did you find my father?"

"_No, take care of my boys."_ Chris heard the line cut out. At least John was safe she thought. She walked back to the table. Sam was laughing hard. "What did I miss?"

Dean looked at her and showed her that his hand was stuck to the beer bottle. Chris busted out into laughter. "That's a good one Sammy."

They ended up burning down the house, instead of killing Mordechai but it worked. Chris, Dean and Sam headed to see Harry and Ed for the last time. "Goodbye my fair lady. If you ever get bored of these two we'll be in Hollywood making a movie and RPG."

"I guess only time can tell." Chris smiled when he kissed her hand. Dean rollled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist. They waved goodbye and drove off. Sam smiled, "I was the producer who called them." Chris and Dean both bursted out laughing.

"That's awesome, and I'm the one who put the dead fish in there back seat." Sam joined in on the laughter. "Truce."

"Truce."

Chris just kept smiling and waited for them to get into the car. The moment they sat down. Two large farting noises. Chris just started laughing outside the car. Both boys found whoopee cushions on there seats. Chris got into the car laughing. Dean and Sam both looked at her. "I'm good."

Dean turned the car on, "You better watch yourself." Chris just smiled and they drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Something Wicked**_

Dean was telling both Sam and Chris the story of how he knew the creature. Chris knew most of it from her father telling her that the Winchesters were not responsible and should not be trusted. He always used Dean as an example.

_Flashback_

"Dad are you serious?"

Chris was 13, and her father and her were going at it.

"The Winchesters are a bad influence. Dean the most!"

"You helped Mr. Winchesters learn about this life."

"Yes that was before I knew they would try to make you a hunter."

Chris was mad that he was blaming them, "You've been helping me learn Dad."

Ed cut her off, "So you could protect yourself not become a hunter."

"You've been a hunter forever and ever since I can remember I wanted to be one. It isn't the Winchester's fault, it's your own."

"I don't want you near them."

"Dad!" She screamed echoing throughout the hotel room.

"That's an order."

"I'm not your solider, I'm your daughter. Remember that." Chris walked out of the room slamming the door, leaving a very upset and sad father behind.

_Flash back over_

Even then she left her father behind. Walking out then was like flying away 8 years ago.

"Dean you were only a kid.." Sam said trying to reassure Dean.

"Don't." Dean cut him off, "Dad knew this was unfinished business for me."

"Okay, so how do we gaink it?" Chris asked

"Using Michael though…"

"Wait a minute, Michael? When did this come into play?"

Sam smiled a bit, "A few minutes ago. When we were talking about the Doctor."

"Man Chris better get sharper than that." Dean added.

"Sorry guys. I'm little distracted."

"By what?" Dean asked. Chris stared blank at him.

"Bad memories."

Dean just stared at her, eye to eye. Chris looked over at Sam to cut the stare. "Well we better go talk to Michael." Sam said grabbing his jacket.

"I'll stay here and make concentrated iron rounds, always a fun task." Chris smiled feebly. Sam headed for the door. Dean walked up to Chris.

"Remember how to make these." Dean picked up an empty shell.

Chris smiled cockily, "Your staring at a long time hunter here Dean, remember?"

Dean smiled as Chris headed over to her bag to get the iron. "Bad memories of your father?" Chris turned and looked at a serious Dean.

"Yeah," She said softly, "You're not the only one who got the disappointment look. I pretty much got it all the time. I guess I just don't want that anymore."

"You're older now maybe he'll see how great you are and change his opinion." Dean smiled faintly and left the room. Dean was right she thought. Maybe his opinion will change. About the Winchesters though, that might be a different story. Chris couldn't help but remember how her father was the one who taught her this. Though all the fights they had were bad. And she said 'I hate you' more than once, she was thankful for who he was and what he taught her.

Dean walked in with Sam. "How did it go with Michael?"

"Not good." Dean sat across from her at the table.

"With Michael out what are we going to do?" Sam asked but speaking of the Devil there was Michael knocking at our door.

He spoke a little afraid, "I'll do it."

Chris and Sam were in the main room setting up the computer. Dean was in the other giving Michael the low down on what to do. Chris was still I bit sad at being the disappointment of her family, but tried her best to hide it.

Sam was slowly falling asleep but then they saw it. A creepy hand at the window. They all readied their guns and Dean gave them the signal and they all barged in waiting for Michael to roll off the bed. The monster went down and Chris walked up to make sure it was dead but it shot up and through her across the room into Dean. It grabbed Sam and started taking his life. Dean grabbed his gun and shot killing the bastard. "You okay little brother?" Sam gave him a weak thumbs up.

"You okay Michael?" Chris asked pulling him out from under the bed.

"Is it dead?" Michael asked. Dean nodded and padded him on the shoulder.

Michael's mom came and told the good news about all the children. They all smiled and said there goodbyes. "I feel bad for him." Sam said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Cause now he will know what's out there. His innocence is gone." Sam said. Dean agreed with a nod.

"Sometimes innocence can get you killed. Innocent people all over the world die because they don't know the truth. I'm not saying everyone should be a hunter but sometimes it helps to know the truth."

"Yeah I just wish I had that kind of innocents. Knowing sometimes really sucks." Chris had to agree with that. She hated that Sam became a hunter; he was so cute and innocent when he was little. He deserved a normal life; along with Dean.

"Sometimes I wish you did too." Dean added. Sam got into the car, Chris began to open the door, but Dean shut it. "Know that I'm happy that you are who you are." Chris smiled at Deans little shyness and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Dean obliged by pushing her against the car. She moaned when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Sam knocked on the window causing Chris to jump. Dean gave Sam a look, "He's such a cock blocker."

Chris giggled, "I'm happy to be with you Winchester." Dean took one more kiss and they both got into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Provenance**_

Chris and Dean stood at the bar talking. Having their own little date. Dean was being extra flirty, probably looking for something more than a goodnight kiss. Chris was wearing one of her short Denim skirts, and shirt that showed a whole lot of cleavage. Dean continuously looked her up and down smiling like a kid at Christmas. "God you look good tonight."

Chris smiled, "I pulled out all the stops for you tonight." Dean laughed. He looked around the bar at all the guys around checking her out, his eyes stop when he saw Sammy waving him over. He tried to ignore it by saying, "So ya think Sammy will let us be alone tonight?" She smiled, and turned to look at Sam who then waved at her to come over.

"We should see what he wants first." She took a sip of her beer.

"I will." Dean ordered another beer to take to Sam. Before he left he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Hold that thought." Chris just smiled and waved over another drink.

Dean reached the table and Sam right away said, "I think I got something."

"Oh yeah me too. You should let me and Chris have the room tonight." Dean smiled big looking back at his girl. Who was chatting with the bartender.

Sam smiled, "She sure pulled out all the stops for you tonight."

"You have no idea. You know I could get a girl for you tonight. Say you're a rock star or something."

"No thanks. I can get my own dates." Sam went back looking at his paper.

"Yeah but you don't."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing so what do you got?"

"Mark and Ann Teleska were both found dead in their home just a few days ago." Dean took a sip of beer and looked over in Chris' direction she was talking with this other gentlemen. Who was no doubt flirting with her.

"Dean." Sam had to announce to get his attention, "No prints, no murder weapon, all doors and windows were shut and locked from the inside."

"It could just be a murder."

Sam put his finger up, "Dad says otherwise, Dad noted three murders in the same area. First in 1912, then 1945, and third in 1970 same motive as the Teleska's, throats slit in a house that was completely locked."

"Sounds good enough check out, but we can pick this up first thing right." Dean gave Sam puppy eyes and hinted over to Chris.

"Yeah."

"Good." Dean jetted off back to Chris who was now alone. "Miss me?" Dean said putting down his beer and placing a hand on the back of her chair slightly touching her skin. Giving her chills.

"Only a little I almost ran off with chuckles over there." Dean looked to where she gestured. A man wearing a suit with long shaggy hair smiled at her and waved.

"How attractive."

"So do we have a job?"

"Yeah but Sam says we can pick it up in the morning."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really." Dean said against her lips before bringing her into a kiss. She could taste the beer on his tongue as he pushed it into her mouth. Making her moan. She could no longer stand it she needed him now.

"I say we get out of here." She said breathlessly.

Dean smirked, "You read my mind."

Dean took her jacket and helped her put it on. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and headed off to the motel. Loud screams of ecstasy were heard over the course of the night…

The next morning Dean stayed asleep in the car as Sam and Chris checked out the house. With a coffee in hand Chris watched as Sam unlocked the door. "Man I've never seen Dean that tired."

Chris smiled; _Sam so set himself up for this, _"I must be that good."

Sam just shook his head. The door opened and Chris and Sam stepped in. They were shocked. Stunned in their places, "Sam."

"I know what you're thinking. Where's all their stuff?" Chris took a quick look upstairs and Sam the bottom with the EMF but there was nothing. Sam shut the door and relocked it. They headed to the car and Sam stopped Chris so he could honk the horn. Dean jumped up. Chris smiled and Sam laughed.

"Man that is so not cool." Dean looked like a train wreck. He sounded so tired.

"So we checked the house and nothing seems weird. And when you two were out last night."

Dean smiled, "Good times." Chris had to agree with a smile.

"I checked the history of the house and the people nothing weird."

Dean took his sunglasses off, "So if it's not the people or the house it must be the contents, a cursed object or something."

"Everything is clear." Sam said

"Yeah you said that."

"No what he means is everything is gone." Dean looked back at Chris. "The house is completely empty. Probably at an auction house."

"Wait how do you know that?" Sam looked at Chris. Both Dean and Sam were confused.

"Rich people always do that with their stuff when they die."

They all headed over to the auction house a bunch a very fancy cars were parks so they figured they must be in the right place. Dean was on the lookout for food and some booze. They were checking out all the stuff trying to find anything that would give off some EMF. A man in a suit and tie came up to them, probably because of their appearance; they weren't exactly dressed for the ball. "Excuse me."

Dean put some keesh in his mouth, "Some champagne please." He muffled out.

Sam looked at him, "He's not a waiter." Dean looked shocked. Chris giggled under her breathe. "We're art dealers, I'm Sam Connors, with Connors Incorporated." Sam put out his hand but the man would not take it. "And this is my brother Dean and his girlfriend Chr.." Chris cut him off.

"Crystalline Saunders." She put out her hand; the man took it and asked.

"Are you related to…"

"Richard and Emily Saunders. Yes I am."

"Ah." The man seemed very pleased with this.

"I am there granddaughter."

"I have done business with Richard and Emily many times."

Chris smiled, "They speak very fondly of your auction house I wouldn't be shocked if when they pass you would be selling their stuff."

The man happily said, "I do not remember seeing your name on the list, but I…"

Dean cut him off with a mouth full, "Oh were there just need to take another look." The man frond at Dean and walked away.

"Nice Dean." Chris said a little disappointed.

"What?"

Sam did his usually confused look, "Whose Richard and Emily?" Even Dean looked confused.

"Their my father's parents, and there rich and I don't like talking about them." Sam and Dean let it go when they ran into a painting. A very ugly painting.

"Very much ------------ wouldn't you say?" A girl said walking down the stairs.

"Actually ----------." Sam said all smart like, "But you already knew that."

"Guilty." The two of them yammered on about the painting. Chris was mesmerized by the painting.

"That isn't possible." Mr. Blake said sternly looking at Dean. "I checked your names, you are not on the list." He looked at Chris, "If I was to call Richard I am sure…"

"That won't be necessary, thank you."

"Well then I think it is time for you to go."

"Well we don't have to be asked twice." Dean childishly said

"It seems that you have to be." Dean wrapped an arm around Chris' waist and led her out, with Sam close behind.

They headed for a motel. Dean ordered up the usually room and parked the Impala in front of it. They all walked in and jaws dropped. It was a pimped out room, made especially for hookers. "So what were you asking for from Sarah provane."

"Provenances." Sam and Chris said at the same time.

Dean mouthed out the word trying to figure out how to say it.

"There used to track the history of a piece."

"We could use it to find a creepy past." Dean said.

"Exactly."

Dean smirked, "Well that means you'll have to call Sarah."

"Uh no."

"Come on Sam, I like her she seems nice." Chris added.

"I don't care I'm not going to use her."

"Sometimes Sam you need to take one for the team." Chris smacked Dean on the arm.

Chris grabbed her cell and threw it to him, "Call her, it might be fun."

Sam headed off on his date or get-together-to-discuss-art as Sam would call it, while Chris and Dean stayed in the room. Chris came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Dean was watching something on the TV with a beer in hand, without looking he asked, "What took you so long?"

Chris sat next to him on the couch and put her legs across his legs. Dean stopped and looked at her bare legs.

"I needed to shave my legs." Chris smiled. Dean put down his beer and kissed her, he slowly led her down underneath him. Chris moaned. Dean's hand stroked her smooth legs. "Man I have to shave my legs more often."

"I totally agree." He smiled down at her before kissing her again.

The door clicked and Sam walked in. "Come on guys." Sam shut the door. Dean helped Chris up to a sitting position and she straightened her hair.

"Like you didn't get any on your date."

"No." Sam hardily laughed, "She gave me the provenances and that was it."

Chris went into the bathroom to change into her jeans and tight ac/dc black shirt. Dean moved to the bed and began to sharpen his knife.

`Hey look I found something. `` Sam said.

Chris beat Dean and grabbed the papers from Sam. Dean smiled when he beat her to the chair. He patted his knee slightly smiling. "I'll stand thank you."

Sam took his dad's journal and placed it on the middle of the table, "Compare the dates on the provenance with dad's journal."

Chris read out all the dates, "1912, then 1945, and 1970. They match all the dates and people who died."

"So what, it's the father that's gain-kin people." Dean said throwing down the paper.

"Well I visited the library, a very fun old guy told me the story of how the father, slashed all of his families throats with a razor and then himself."

"That's how all the victims have been dying."

"Exactly, but all the families remands have been cremated. What do we do?"

"Burn the painting. It must be holding in the spirit."

That night they broke into the auction house and burned the painting. The next morning, Chris was packing her things; Dean on the other hand was franticly running around the place. "Dean what's with you?"

"I think I lost my wallet."

"What?" Sam said coming out the bathroom.

"I think it might be at the auction house."

They all grabbed their coats and headed out to the auction.

"I can't believe you lost your wallet." Sam yelled at Dean in a hushed tone.

"Hey guys." It was Sarah. Chris stood by Sam and she could see the light bright up in his eyes when she came.

"Hey Sarah."

"I thought you guys were leaving today."

Sam was about to answer when Dean cut in, "Nah will be in town for a few more days. Oh Sam by the way here is that 20 dollars I owe you." He smiled. Chris smacked him on the shoulder. Sarah and Sam just stood there, awkward moment. "Chris and I have something to do." Dean grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside.

"So you faked the whole losing your wallet to get them to see each other."

"Yeah."

"Nice job." Chris patted him on the shoulder.

"What no kiss for a job well done."

"I might be happy with what you did, but if Sam isn't then it's not that great of job well done, now is it." She continued walking.

"This doesn't make any sense we burned the painting." Sam was very frustrated.

Dean looked over to Chris who was brushing her teeth. "Did the guy at the library say anything else?"

"Well he did give me a picture of the painting." Chris held it up so they could look. Sam snatched from her hands. A light seemed to have gone off in his head.

"In the painting the dad is looking down but in this original picture, he's looking forward." Chris took a look and shrugged.

"So what does that mean, we already knew it was the father." Chris walked across the room and sat on the bed resting her back on the head board.

"If the father's position has changed then maybe other aspects have changed too. Could give us clues." Dean said.

"Like the Da Vinci code."

Dean looked confused, "I'm still waiting on the movie for that one." Chris rolled her eyes.

"So I guess will have to get in to see that painting again." Chris spoke.

Dean started walking towards the bed, "That means Sammy you can keep crushing on your girlfriend." Dean sat on the bed and laid his head in Chris' lap.

"Dude enough."

"What?"

"Stop pushing me to hook up with Sarah just back off."

"You like her right. And she likes you your both consenting adults."

Sam was about to say something, but Chris jumped in. "Alright you two. Stop this."

But Sam didn't stop and neither did Dean. "Why do you want me to hook up anyways, will just leave."

"I just think you might be less cranky all the time."

Sam looked mad but didn't say anything.

"I'm sure this is about Jessica right." Dean spoke more calmly as he leaned forward. "Now I don't know what it's like to lose someone like that but I'm sure they would want you to be happy."

"Yeah your right." Sam pulled out his phone. Dean returned to his comfy position and closed his eyes. Chris started giving him a massage, but was awoken when Sam started ordering threw the phone, "I need an address now."

They arrived at the house too late and found the old lady dead and the painting changed.

"Do you think Sarah told them about us?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. There was a knock at the door, they all glanced at each other and Sam went to the door.

Sarah walked in a little nervous by everything. "Okay you guys better tell me what is going on before I go back there and tell the cops the truth. Who's doing this?"

Chris and Dean looked at each other for a moment then gave Sam the go ahead with a nod. "It's not who, it's what?"

"What?"

They explained everything about the painting and how it is possessed and that it is what is killing the people. All 4 of them went to the grave site in search of the mausoleum in the painting, Sarah was a bit freaked but the company of Sam no doubt was helpful. "So this is what you guys do for a living?" She asked.

"Not exactly," Sam said smiling.

"We don't get paid or thanked usually." Chris added.

"Well malsalltoff to you both."

"Here." Dean found the mausoleum and broke the chains holding the door.

"Lovely." Chris said walking in behind Dean.

Searching around at all the urns and preserved toys, "This is really creepy." Sarah said.

"It gets old once you get use to it." Sarah smiled faintly at Chris' comment.

Dean noticed that there were only four, "Where's daddy dearest?"

"Maybe he wasn't cremated." Sam said.

"So what does that mean?" Sarah asked. They all just glanced at each other.

Chris and Dean headed into the hospital determined to find information on Isaiah Merchant. "I don't get Sam, Sarah's a great girl."

"I for one am agreeing with you, but I do understand where he is coming from."

"Yeah well maybe when this is done he'll know what he is missing." Chris smiled walking out of the ward.

Just as Dean predicted everything was well Sarah and Sam shared a kiss goodbye, and just like always they got in the car and drove off.

Off to another mission in another town in another place.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dead Man's Blood**_

The small diner called Home Cooking smelt of fresh brewed coffee. Chris sat reading a section of the newspaper that Dean had. Sam sat across from Dean looking on his computer for possible hunts. "Ya know guys we could go back east and visit Sarah." Sam's eyes lit up but didn't get stolen away from his computer. "Cause she was fine and you two were getting friendly." He smiled.

"Yeah maybe but I think I found something." Dean frowned at the mention of work and no play.

"What did you find Sammy?" Chris asked putting down her newspaper.

"A Daniel Elkins got mold inside his house…"

"Wait Daniel Elkins," Sam looked at Chris.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"We have to go." She stood up and grabbed her coat,

"Wait why in a hurry."

"Let's go." she threw them their coats and put down a bunch of money. The boys slowly got up shocked and confused. "Today." She shouted from the door.

Dean grabbed some of the money she had left behind and they walked out.

Chris sat in the backseat. "Elkins sounds familiar." Dean said while driving.

"It should your father knew him."

"Dad never mentioned him." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Here it's in his journal." Chris handed Sam their dad's journal.

"Huh. So how do you know him?" he looked back at her.

"He taught me a lot when my father was in Colorado. He was the one who said I should go to Romania to get away."

"I'm sure he was so proud." Dean spoke faintly almost jokingly but serious.

"Actually Dean," She leaned forward, "He was, he was the only one who ever sent me letters, one every year."

Dean looked at her quickly, "So what killed him?"

"It says the cops believed it was a bear, but there were signs of robbery so they are thinking otherwise now."

They arrived at Daniels house, it was winter in Colorado. The snow seemed undisturbed in the middle of the woods. Daniel liked his privacy, Chris exhaled. Why did he have to die? Though very quiet, and private he taught her a lot. Dean unlocked the door. The house was dark. Bookshelves and tables were turned over. The place was a mess. "Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean announced.

"There's salt over here. In front of the door." Sam said picking up some salt.

"Like oops I spilt the popcorn salt or our kind of salt."

Chris kneed down by Sam, "No this was defiantly here to keep something out."

Chris took a look around looking for something she knew would be here. Dean found Elkins journal, "Hey check this out." Sam took a look at it.

Chris found a picture of her and Elkins. She smiled.

"It looks just like dads."

Chris put the photo down, "I'm sure Elkins taught your father a thing or two." She headed up the stairs to what looked to be Daniels work area. The room was a mess. It was the mess of someone looking for something. "Up here." She hollered down to them.

Sam walked in first, "Whatever attacked him, there had to have been more than one."

"He put up one hell of a fight too." Dean added. Chris looked down and saw the empty gun box. The colt and the ammo were gone, _dammit _she said to herself. "Hey Dean, those scratches on the floor, does it look like something to you?"

Dean flashed the flashlight over it. "Yeah it kind of does." Dean grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. He rubbed over it reviling three letters and three numbers.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"A message." Dean handed it up to Sam.

"It's the code and location of a post office box."

They headed there and found a letter with the initials J.W.

"Do you think its John Winchester?" Sam asked. Chris leaned forward her arms on the back of the front seat.

"Should we open it?"

A knock at the window made them all jump. "Dad." Sam said a bit shocked. John climbed into the backseat beside Chris.

"You okay John?" Chris asked.

"I'm okay. When I heard the news about Daniel I came as fast I could." He looked over to Chris. Her eyes were filled with tears but she would not let them fall. "I saw you up at his place."

Sam was a bit frustrated, "Why didn't you come in?"

"I had to make sure you weren't followed. Nice job at covering your tracks."

Dean smiled "We learned from the best."

"So why did you never tell us about Elkins?" Sam asked.

John looked over at Chris and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We had a falling out a couple of years ago. Haven't talk to him since." Dean knew he was talking about the time Chris had left. "Can I see that now?" Dean handed John the letter and he opened it. "If you're reading this, that means I'm already dead." He paused, "So he did have it."

"The box was there John but nothing was in it. They must have got it."

"Got what?" Sam asked.

"We need to find them. That gun could help us out."

"What gun dad? What killed Elkins?" Sam was frustrated. John got out of the car and peered in the driver's side window.

"The things that killed were what he killed best, vampires."

Dean spoke, "Vampires? I thought there was no such thing."

"I thought they were extinct." John added.

"Really? There are a lot in Romania." Chris sighed.

"I didn't even know they were real." Dean looked shocked.

"Be happy about that."

They reach a motel where they all shared one room. "Okay Chris you and I can share the one bed and Dean and Sam can take the other." John announced.

Dean looked at Chris for a second then glanced back at his Dad, "Chris and I usually share a bed." He seemed hesitant at telling his Dad they were dating.

John looked at Dean with a questionable look. "We're together." Dean pointed at himself and Chris.

"A lot has happened since I last saw you guys." John spoke. Chris and Dean felt like they were teenagers again. The silence and the parent just starring.

"John say something else." Chris asked.

John put down his duffle and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Your father is going to hate this."

"I don't care what he thinks."

"And I don't care what you think, this is going to work." Dean wrapped his arm around her waist. Chris felt a rush of happiness, _He wants this to work._

John stood up. "Your father and I had a bet about this."

Dean was confused, "About us?"

"I figured at some point you two would be together, he didn't. I guess I won." Chris was dismayed by the fact her father wouldn't even consider letting Dean and her to be together.

"So you're not mad." Dean asked.

"No."

"That's a load off my chest." Dean sounded relieved, he pulled Chris in for a kiss but she looked annoyed. "What is it?"

"Wait till my father finds out."

"He could be dead for all we know." Dean stopped when he realized what he had said.

Chris looked at him, "So now were hoping he's dead."

"That's not what I meant." Chris put her hand up to stop him.

"So we're going to have to cut their heads off to kill them."

"First we have to find them; they'll live in a clan. We'll just have to wait till they strike."

Despite the comment made by Dean, Chris still cuddled up next to him on the bed. Sam slept sprawled out on the bed next to there's and John listened to the cop radio. "Time to go." John smacked both beds waking them up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked throwing his legs off the bed.

"Just go with me on this." John grabbed his keys and went out the door.

"I'll go ride with John." Chris ran out the door and jumped in with John.

They arrived at the scene before Dean and Sam. "Hello officers I'm Agent Harper and this is my partner Agent SunGard." Chris announced. They both flashed there badge.

"It looks like the couple pulled over and then vanished." John went over to the car and took a look around. Chris continued talking to the officer. John found a small fang on the ground, and motioned for Chris to come along with him. "Thanks for all your help officer." He moved out of her way and she joined Dean and Sam at the car.

"Look what I found?" John held up the fang and showed them all.

"A vampire fang?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, they have a second group of teeth that descend when they attack."

"So that means the couple was taken back to their hiding place." Chris added.

"Yeah we better go, we're losing daylight." John started walking, as he passed the Impala he said, "Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car, I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." Dean was a bit embarrassed that his father called him out like that, but he got into the car anyways. Chris joined John again in his truck.

"John, do you know where my father is?" He looked over at her.

"I honestly have no idea where your father is Chris, but I will help you find him."

Chris sat silent for a moment peering outside the window. "You need to know John that your sons love you, no matter what you have done wrong." John looked at her, "I've noticed in this world we don't say what we truly want, until it's too late."

"Your father knows you love him. We will find him."

"I hope we do too." Chris smiled slightly at John and squeezed his hand. A part of her didn't want to find him, what if he ruins Dean and her?

It was getting dark outside and the search was going nowhere. Chris was falling asleep, until the Impala cut them off. John slammed on the breaks and got out. "Crap." Chris muttered to herself. She hurried after John. "Get back in the car." John ordered his son. Sam came right up to his face and started yelling, "We need to talk about everything. Where we going dad? What's the big deal about his gun?"

"Come on Sammy we can do this after the vampires are all dead."

John spoke sternly, "Your brother's right we don't have time for this."

"Last time we were together you said it was too dangerous, but now you need our help. Something big must be going down and I want to be a part of it."

"Get back in the car." John ordered again.

"No."

"Okay okay" Chris stepped in between them. "Seriously you two. Now I get there's some beef between you two but now is not the best time." Dean pushed Sammy towards the car.

"This is why I left in the first place." He muttered.

John turned around, "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

The testosterone levels were growing again.

"Yeah I did we needed you and you just left us."

"Okay that's enough," Dean shouted pushing them apart. Sam was pissed. He looked at his father, "That means you too." Sam slammed the car door, and John headed to his truck.

"Terrific." Dean said frustrated.

"It will be okay." She said kissing his cheek before joining John back in the truck.

"John.."

John raised his hand to silence her, "Don't say anything." Chris abided his order and sat quietly as the truck began to move.

They reached the nest and got there machetes ready. John described the colt to both Dean and Sam; Chris knew most of the story from her father.

Dean and Sam went to get the couple, while Chris and John went and got the colt, the mission went horribly wrong. They all survived with no major injuring, the colt was not received, but John had a plan. Chris and Dean were sent to get dead man's blood.

"So this dead man's blood will hurt them." Dean asked as he drove the Impala. Chris sat next to him in the passenger seat.

"Yeah it's like poison to them."

Dean looked over at her; he saw that she wasn't her glowing self. "What I said earlier Chris I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I have to start facing the fact that he might be dead. Let's not dread on that, let's get this blood and kill the bastards."

They both walked in to the morg. "Now we just need to get past the doctor." Dean said looking around.

"You get the blood I'll distract the doctor." She said walking over the desk. Chris sat on the desk and looked the young doctor in the eye. "Hi my name is Stacey. Can you help me?"

The doctor looked up from his desk, coughed up a bit of his coffee he had just drank and said, "I sure hope so."

"My husband just passed away, and I have been wondering how to dispose of him."

The doctor stood up, "Well I could show the many ways we we offer." He stuttered a bit, when Chris smiled. Dean snuck behind them to the room where the body was. He glanced back every once in awhile to see what the doctor and Chris were doing. When the doctor placed his hand on her thigh. Dean grabbed the blood as fast as possible and jolted out of the room. "Let's go." Dean grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

Dean and Chris walked in on what looked like Sam and John getting along. "Did you guys get it?"

"Yeah." Dean wasn't all happy.

"What happened?" Sam asked, with a tiny smirk on his face.

Chris sat down on the bed, "I had to flirt with the doctor so Dean could get the blood. He's a bit jealous."

"I'm not."Chris got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jealous." Chris whispered.

Dean gave her his sexy smirk. "You'll pay for this later."

"All talk, and no show."

Dean walked over to his dad. "So what's the plan to draw them out?" He asked.

Dean was on the road pretending to have broken down Chris, John and Sam were in the bush waiting. The women vampire grabbed him, and gave him a kiss. Chris tightened her grip on the bow. "Dibs hitting her." She got up and shot her through the chest with an arrow. Her friend was shot by John.

"Great, I liked this shirt." Chris walked to her

"That's what happens when you kiss my man. You get shot with dead man's blood."

Her face sank from cockiness to pissed off. Chris just smiled as she fell to the ground.

"I'll deal with this one." John pulled out his machete and cut the head off.

With the girl out, John wanted to make the trade, girl for gun. John ordered them to leave him but they disobeyed that order and saved him. The gun was used and it worked. Now together they are. On the road to find Ed and the demon that destroyed the Winchesters lives.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salvation**_

Chris's phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Guess who?"_

"Caleb long time to not hear from you. What's up?"

"_Well I was wondering if you could swing by here and come visit an old friend."_ Caleb seemed antsy.

"Caleb is everything alright?"

"_Just please come here, soon."_ The phone line went dead. Chris looked at her phone for a second.

"Who was it?" Dean asked coming into the bathroom. Chris put her back the sink.

She breathed in heavily, "It was Caleb. He seemed nervous, like something was wrong."

Chris walked past Dean into the main room. John had laid out everything he knew about the demon. "Caleb called me. I'm going to go see him, I'll be gone for a few days."

"Why did he call you?" John asked.

Chris shook her head, "Just to see me, but I feel like someone else was there with him."

"Maybe one of us should go with you."

Chris looked at Dean, "No I'll be okay." Chris grabbed her bag, and waved goodbye to Sam and John. Dean walked her out. Chris stood against the Impala, "What's with the worried face?"

"You said that something felt wrong about Caleb's call."

"So, I could be wrong." Chris spoke as truthful as possible. She knew though that something was wrong. "I'll be fine, I'll call you." Chris went on her tepee-toes and kissed Dean. "Bye."

"Be careful." Chris smiled and entered the taxi. She directed the taxi to Caleb's house and waved to Dean. It took two taxis to get there but she got there. Caleb's house looked dark. It was in suburbs surrounded by house identical to his. Chris looked at her watch and saw that it was only 8pm.

"No way Caleb goes to bed this early." The door was unlocked. Chris walked in slowly, she shut the door behind her quietly. "Caleb." She huskily whispered. Walking slowly through the house Chris felt a presents. A familiar present. She stopped when she knew, someone was behind her. She breathed out silently. When she turned around the world went dark, her breathing slowed and the ground came hard and fast.

"Took you long enough."

The light waved over Chris's eyes. Her eyes shot open when she remembered what had happened. She struggled in her bindings for a moment. "Don't bother the Demon knows what she's doing."

"Caleb are you alright?" She spoke calmly.

"Yeah."

"Was it here when you called me?"

"Yeah."

Chris struggled some more. "Oh stop already, you're going to hurt yourself." Chris stopped. The voice was so familiar a light went off in her head.

"Meg."

"Hello again, Chris. How are Dean and Sam?"

"There great, how are you Meg? Still a bitch I see."

Meg smiled, and smacked her across the face. Then placed a cloth over her mouth "Let's give them a call shall we." Chris gave her a glare.

Meg pulled out her phone and dialed. "_Hello_"

"Sam_"_

"_Who is this?"_

"Think real hard it will come to you."

There was a long pause before, "_Meg, the last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."_

"Yeah thanks to you, that really hurt my feelings by the way. Now let's cut the small talk, let me speak with your dad."

"_My dad, I don't know where he is."_

"It's time for the grownups to talk Sam."

"_This is John."_

"Howdy John I'm Meg. I know your boys and their girl." Meg smiled pushing a hair away from Chris' face, "I'm also the one who saw Jim Murphy choke on his own blood." There was a pause. Chris struggled a bit; she was going to kill this demon for killing Jim. "Still there John?"

"_I'm here."_

"See that was yesterday and now today I'm here with another one of your friends. I'm sure he wants to say hi."

Meg uncovered Caleb's mouth, "John whatever they do…" Meg cut him off.

"_Caleb." _John sounded surprised. "_Let him go he's got nothing to do with this."_

_Dean stood up fast and looked at Sam, "Chris is there."John looked at his son._

"We know you have the colt John."

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Well then." Meg pulled out her knife. Chris struggled and cried out in a muffle. She slit his throat and he choked on his blood. Chris' eyes swelled with tears. "You hear that John? That's the sound of war, it has casualties. Now let's try this again. We know you have the colt John. If you don't bring it to the warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and lake at midnight tonight, your son will have to live with the fact that his father is the reason his girlfriend is dead."

John paused and looked over at Dean, "_That's impossible, It's going to take me a longer than that to get there." _

"Midnight John, if you're not there with the colt, Chris dies."

"_Let me speak to her."_

Meg released Chris' mouth from the cloth and put the phone to her ear. Chris was still choked up from the tears, "John."

"_Are you okay?"_

"I will be when I kill this bitch." Meg just smiled and pulled the phone back.

"You happy she still alive, for now, if you do decid to come, come alone."

Meg hung up.

"We have to go to Lincoln." Dean was ready to just hit the road and go.

"No," John ordered.

"No?" Dean said turning towards his father, "I won't let her die."

"And we won't, I'll go."

"Dad the only thing to kill the demon is with the colt." Sam jumped in.

John turned to Sam, "That's why we get a similar one; the demons don't know what it looks like."

"So what? We hope Meg doesn't notice. Once she does Chris is dead." Dean couldn't understand his Dad's logic right now.

"We just need to buy enough time."

"For us," John nodded at Sam. "You want us to stay here."

"Yes, it hopefully will take them awhile to notice; Chris and I get out of there and head here."

"You want us to kill the demon by ourselves?" Sam hollered.

"No," John was on the breaking point of crying, everything was spinning out of control. "I want to stop losing the people we love, I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want Mary alive. I want this to be over."

Chris was tied up at the wrist with a man holding her arm. Meg paced back and forth in the warehouse. Chris and the other demon were just out of sight waiting for Meg to send them in. "John, you made it. Too bad really I was hoping to kill Chris."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I see where your sons get there good looks."John stayed quiet. "Why aren't you the chatty one."

"Where's Chris?"

Meg smiled and raised her hand, Chris and the man came out of the shadows. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"So once I give you the gun how do we get out of here."

"You're both good hunters I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now give us the gun."

Chris shook her head at John, but John gave her a look. "Now!" John pulled out the gun and handed in to Meg. The man demon shoved Chris towards John. He untied the ropes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Trust me."

Meg handed the gun to the other demon, "What do you think?"

He looked in over and locked it. He looked at Chris and John. Bang!

Meg stumbled back, "You shot me." John and Chris' eyes grew big. "I can't believe you just shot me."

"It's a fake." The man through the gun down.

"You're both dead and so are your boys John."

"How was I suppose to know it doesn't work, we haven't used it yet."

"I am so not in the mood for this. I just got shot." Meg yelled.

"Then you should be happy it didn't work." Chris smiled.

"I will peel the skin off both of your bodies." A noise directed their attention away from John and Chris. John grabbed Chris' arm and dragged her through a door and down a hatch.

"What's the plan here?"

"I've already got one in place." John stopped in front of a water pipe. He turned it on. The demons just smiled and continued forward but the burning sensation sent them back.

"Holy water John, how cute."

John just smiled and they continued to run down the corridors. They reached outside to John's truck. "John the tires are slashed."

"Crap." John said. He motioned for them to continue running. They made their way around the warehouse. John stopped.

"Where do we go?"

John got thrown back up against the wall, "John." Chris turned to see the demons come out from the shadows. "Let him go." The man demon tilted his head at her shocked. Chris grabbed a pole from the ground and started swinging. The demon was getting hit but nothing she did would make John fall back to the ground. She smacked him across the face with the pole. He froze. Almost like being actually hurt. Lifting his head up slowly his eyes turned black. He smiled and hit Chris over the head with a block of wood. The blow made Chris spin. Blood poured down the side of her face, she fell down to her knees. John cried out. The demon smiled up at John.

Meg came out from the darkness. Kicked Chris to the ground and smiled. "We're going to use you John."

Meg picked up John's phone, "Well you boys really made a mistake."

Dean froze and looked at Sam, "Where are they?"

"You boys will never see Chris or your father again."


	9. Chapter 9

**eind18:** I know it's one of those dunt dun dunn moments hey! , Thanks for the review. 

**Glissa:** I know Meg can really be an evil (w)itch, lol Thanks for the review. 

!!Keep Reviewing Please!!

_**Devils Trap**_

A demon walked in to the bedroom. John was tied up on the bed, unconscious. Chris was tied up to end of the bed. Her head throbbed as she slipped in and out of consciousness. The blood had stopped, but she needed food or water to make her strong again. The demon turned at the knock at the door. Chris could barely get a word out to say help. She could hear the screams of the demons in the other room. She struggled in her bindings. Her body was so weak. Fear struck when the screams stop. Who was there? The door opened at a creek. Dean walked in and kneeled down in front of her, "Chris." He put both hands on her face, "Chris." Her eyes became wider as she realized he was real. Dean cut the bindings, and wrapped his arms around her, "Thank god."

"No Thank you." Dean smiled at her humor even in the state she was in. Dean helped her up to her feet. She winced at the pain. Sam put his face to John's mouth, "He's still breathing."

Dean went to cut the bindings when Sam stopped him, "Stop Dean."

"What."

"He could be possessed for all we know." Sam looked over to Chris, "Even she could be possessed."

Sam walked over to Chris pulling out his holy water. Chris put out her hand up, "I'll just drink it." She took a swag of it and handed it back to Sam. Nothing. Sam turned to the bed and splashed some on John, nothing. John began to wake up,

"Sam." Chris smiled that he was okay. "Why you splashing water on me." Dean continued cutting the bindings, "Where's the colt?"

"It's safe dad."

"Good boys, good boys." He spoke faintly.

Dean and Sam helped John up. They all headed for the exit but were cut off when two demons came in. "Back." Dean yelled. Sam shut the bedroom door. Sam covered the bottom of the door with salt, as Dean helped John and Chris out the window and down the fire escape. Sam followed close behind with his shot gun. Chris helped Dean carry John as much as she could, but Sam was tackled over by a demon on the street. Chris stayed near John as Dean went and helped Sam. Sam was getting punched on the ground with blood going everywhere. Dean shot the demon with the colt, he fell dead. Chris helped them get John to an abandon cabin far into the woods. They put John in the bedroom; Chris looked him over making sure there were no major injuries.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He should be fine after a little rest. You?"

"I'll live."

Chris stumbled near the table. Dean rushed up to her, helping her stand up straight, "I think you need a little rest." Dean brushed her hair away from her wound,

"I'm fine."

"Fine is an understatement."

Chris walked towards the window. "I've been through a lot worse Dean, and have had no one there save me. You two saved me, so I'm fine. How bout you Dean, are you okay?"

Dean leaned on to the table rubbed his hand through his hair, "You guys know that, that guy I shot, there was a person in him."

"You had no choice Dean he would have killed Sammy."

"That's not what bothers me."

"Then what Dean?" Chris said walking back towards him.

"I barely hesitated killing him. The things I would do or kill to keep you guys safe, it scares me sometimes." Chris grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers. Dean just held it tight.

"It shouldn't." They all looked up at John, "You did good."

"You're not mad?"

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad no I'm proud."

Dean was shocked, "Thanks."

John just smiled and nodded. The lights began to flicker. They all rushed for the window.

"It's here, Sam put salt in front of all the doors and windows."

"It's done."

"Then Check them." Sam left.

"Do you have the gun?" Dean nodded, "Then give it to me."

Dean seemed to be hesitating,

"Son please."

"Dean?" Chris asked grabbing his shoulder.

"He'd be furious."

"What?" Chris said.

"That I wasted a bullet, he wouldn't be proud he would rip one into me." Dean pointed the gun at John.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"You're not my dad."

Chris looked over at John, and then back at Dean. "What?"

Sam walked in, "Dean what are you doing?"

"Your brother has lost his mind."

"He's not dad." Dean said sternly.

"What?"

"I think he's possessed."

"Why?" Chris jumped in.

"He's different." Dean seemed unsure.

"We don't have time for this, Sammy if you want to kill the Demon you have to trust me." It was a tense moment of looking around at each other.

"No." Sam said he walked over joining Chris and Dean.

"Fine, if you're so sure, then go ahead shoot me."

Dean didn't know what to do. John put his head down, and smiled, "Thought so." Sam got flung up against one wall and Dean the other. Chris grabbed the colt and pointed it at the Demon that was John.

"Don't move!" Chris yelled.

John smiled moving closer, "My son told me about you."

"Told you what?"

"That demons can't move you." He asked frustrated.

"I guess I'm just special."

The demon made his way closer to Dean, "Stop moving."

"Put the gun down on the table."

Chris shook her head, "No."

John just smiled. Dean started to scream out. "Stop it." Chris cried out.

"Then put the gun down." The demon wasn't playing around.

"Chris don't." Dean yelled.

Chris looked in Johns yellow eyes. She started to lower the gun and placed it on the table.

"Good choice, now move over there and sit." Chris began to walk over to the chair, and sat down.

The demon flicked his hand and ropes wrapped around her wrist, tying her to the chair. He grinned.

"You're the demon aren't you?" Sam asked. John just smiled. "The holy water."

"You think something like that is going to work on something like me."

Sam tried to push his body from the wall but go shot back. "I'm going to kill you."

The demon smiled as Sam eyed the colt, "Now that would be a neat trick." He put the gun back on the table, "Make the gun float physic boy."

Chris looked at the gun then John; she really was hoping Sam couldn't. Who knows what that would mean. Nothing happened to colt. John just smiled and moved on.

"This is fun, worth the wait really." John looked at Dean, "Your dads in here, he says howdy."

"Let him go."

"No, I call this justice. You killed my children."

"What?"

"You think you're the only one who can have a family, imagine what it would be like if I killed your family.. Oh wait I did."

"Why did you?" Sam hollered over.

"Because they were in the way of my plans for you, and all the kids like you Sam."

"Stop this already." Chris said looking at the demon, "You're going to kill us, why explain?"

"Why not is the question?"

Chris just shook her head, "Maybe that's what you want, you know don't you." Chris looked over to Sam as the demon leaned closer, Sam looked at her with a questionable face, "You know what my plans are, don't you?" John whispered.

"Just kill us already, stop with this mellow drama." Dean yelled.

John smiled at Dean, "That's your whole memo isn't it. Tough outside but really a loner. You fight for this family when the truth is they don't need you. Not as much as you need them. John even cares more for her, not even his own, over you."

Dean smiled faintly holding his true angry, "I'm sure your proud of your kids, oh wait I wasted them." The demon just smiled and Dean started pouring out blood, Sam and Chris screamed for him to stop, but more and more blood came out. "Dad stop him." Dean cried out. The demon stumbled backwards. The bindings holding them all let go. Sam went for the gun and Chris went for Dean.

"Dean, Dean look at me." She grabbed his head and put it in her lap. She took off the table cloth and put pressure on his chest, "Hold on Dean. Hold on." Chris helped Dean to the car and Sam helped John. The demon wasn't dead but they were all getting way, hopefully alive. Chris sat in the back with Dean he was slightly conscious but was bleeding bad, "Sam drive faster." Chris grabbed Dean's hand and gripped it tight. "Don't die on me Dean, not now." He looked her in the eyes, and fainted clenched her hand.

Sam looked in the review mirror. "Sam why didn't you kill it?"

"I wasn't about to kill you. Will go back we still have one bullet left, we can find this demon again, and.."

Smash! The car was hit by a semi. Chris, Dean and John all knocked out. Car crushed and Sam screaming.

There's a bad moon on the rise…


	10. Chapter 10

Season 2

_**In My Time of Dying**_

There he was. Just lying there, tubes and wires come out of everywhere. Chris grabbed his hand, and brushed her thumb over his hand. "Dean I know you can't hear me, but know I'm here. You have to wake up." Tears rushed down her face, "Please. I'm not ready to let you go. Not now."

Dean stood in the corner and wished so badly he could hold her in his arms. "I'm here Chris."

Sam walked in flustered and a bit mad, "Dad ordered these from Bobby." He shoved the list to Chris.

She glanced over the list and looked up at Sam in shock, "There for summoning something."

"He said that it was for protection." Sam grabbed the list and rushed out.

"Sam!" Chris stood up from her chair. She hesitated in following him, "What is John doing?"

_

Chris entered John's room; Sam rushed out leaving the bag of summoning stuff with John. Once Chris was sure he was gone a "What are you doing John?"

"Getting better by what the doctors keep telling me."

Chris shook her head, "No. I mean what are you doing with this stuff? Are you going to try and summon the demon here? When none of us are even able to fight? Dean is still in there..."

"I know!" John spoke loudly. Chris stopped speaking and stared him in the eyes, "This will be for Dean."

Chris just stood there until the realization hit her, "You're going to make a deal, aren't you?"

John just stared at Chris.

_

Chris saw Dean wake up and was over thrilled, she didn't care if he was out of breathe once the tube was out she went for his lips. "That's one hell of a hello." Chris just smiled at him. Sam patted him on the back and explained about the reaper and everything.

Chris walked out into the hallway, "John."

"Crystalline," he walked passed her without a word. Chris couldn't go in there she knew what he had done. How long? Was all she could think. How long did he get?

Sam walked out, "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just over whelmed"

"I'm going to go get some coffee want some?"

"No I'm good thanks." Sam walked off Chris leaned against the wall. John came out and walked past her without a word. Time slowed and cold air surrounded her. It was then she knew this would be the last time she would see John alive.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Everybody Loves A Clown**_

John's funeral had been three days ago, and still Dean refused to talk to anyone. "All he does is sit out there and work on the car." Chris stated looking out the window.

Bobby walked up to her. "Give him time. He'll come around."

"I hope your right. I'm going to go talk to him."

"Don't push him Chris." Bobby said to her as she left, she waved her hand in an agreement.

Chris walked out into the yard. Sam walked past her, "We might have something. An Ellen called our dad's old phone."

"Oh, an Ellen you say."

"Yeah."

"I might know who it is. Just let me talk to Dean first."

"Hey be careful he isn't in a sharing mood."

She smiled at Sam and continued walking. Dean was cleaning up his tools with a cloth. Chris could not lie to herself. Dean covered in grease and dirt was beyond sexy. "Hey Dean."

"Hey." Dean didn't even look up.

"How's it going?"

"Not you too." Dean looked at her.

"We're just worried Dean, you haven't said anything, you haven't even really slept. And when you do sleep, you sleep on the couch, when there's a perfect find bed upstairs with me in it."

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Then tell me about it."

"No!" He said sternly.

"Dean you just can't shut us out."

"I just got into this with Sam, I'm not getting into this with you."

"I get that he is your little brother and you have to act all strong, but I'm your girlfriend, I'm here for anything."

"What do you want me to say, that I'm mad, sad. What?" He yelled.

"Something. Instead of working on this god damn car."

"I'll do whatever I want to do."

"Fine be an ass, I'm going to stay here with Bobby." Chris walked off leaving Dean to clean his tools. Chris stormed into the house.

Sam looked at Bobby. "She sounds happy." Chris walked into Bobby's study. She let out a heavy sigh. "So Bobby found us a vehicle."

"I'm not going; I'm going to stay here."

Sam raised a brow, "Why?"

"Cause your brother is a dick." She stormed out of the room.

"Okay." Sam put the paper down; Grabbed the keys to the minivan and left.

_

Chris spent the day reading Bobby's old books, and calling old friends around the area. "So you never told me much about Romania."

"Not much to say." Bobby handed her a cup of tea.

"Oh come on you spent eight years there something must have happened."

"Exactly what we're doing right now is what a pretty much did, except alone. And I had a bunch of monks that didn't speak. Great times."

"Hm." There was a pause.

"We helped people; the monks I worked with wanted to help change people from being supernatural back to normal. A lot of monsters were once human. Most failed. There were also very big clans of vampires and werewolves. So I was always busy negotiating."

"You were friends with vampires and werewolves."

"There a lot different in Romania more like there legends, sunlight hurts vampires, werewolves change when they want to, or when they're angry."

"Hm." Chris smiled at Bobby and went back to her reading.

_

Dean and Sam sat at the bar that Ellen owned. She handed them both a beer and congrats them on their job. Joe eyed Sam to leave. "I have to go over there."

Joe looked at Dean as he drank from his beer. "So?"

"So?"

"Am I going to see you again?" Joe said putting in a flirty voice.

"Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't hate it." Dean nodded and stared at his drink. Chris. That's all he could think about, what he had said to her. She was right, and so was Sam.

"I'm currently in a relationship."

Joe's heart sank. "Oh. Who with?"

"Chris Saunders."

Ellen put the glass down she was cleaning, "Crystalline Saunders?"

"Yeah." Dean looked at Ellen.

"She was in Romania wasn't she?"

"She came back when her father went missing."

Ellen sighed, "I heard about that, why didn't she come?"

"Just didn't feel like it."

"Oh."

_

Dean and Sam arrived at Bobby's around mid day. "Chris." Dean yelled into the house. Bobby walked out from the kitchen.

"She left to get me groceries, in my truck. Which I know she cannot drive." Bobby walked back into the kitchen mumbling stuff about Chris and her incapability to drive a stick. Dean smirked a bit and went out to work on his car.

_

Chris arrived home paper bags in hand. "I am so happy when people ask you paper or plastic? I don't know why it makes me cheery." Bobby smiled and grabbed the bags from her.

"So..."

"Your truck is fine Bobby, have a little faith in me."

"Mhmm." Bobby past her.

Chris turned to him walking out the door, "Bobby don't go check..." The door shut. She sighed and started putting stuff away. Sam walked in with tears in his eyes. Chris put down her can of beans. "Sam what is it?"

He just looked at her. Chris walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Sam pushed his face into her shoulder. He sniffled and breathed heavily. Her feet began to cramp, he was 6 foot and her only 5"8. Sam let go. "I'll be alright."

She smiled, "Good." She hesitated, "Is your brother out there?"

Sam nodded. Chris breathed in and walked past him. A smooth slow pace walk was what she started with but when the sound of smashing happened Chris began to run. She arrived as Dean dropped the crowbar. He turned and looked at her this expression full of angry and sadness. "Dean." She said softly to herself. His lip seemed to be trembling like he wanted to cry but couldn't. She made her way to him slowly.

Dean leaned into her as her hand touched his arm. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly. She shook her head.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped tight. It was a hard time for him, she knew words could not suffice but this moment would.


End file.
